A new chance at life
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Remember the episdoe 911? Well what if Olivia just couldnt let go of Maria and Maria the same way? What if Olivia wanted to adopt Maria? Even with the odds set against her she is going to fight to get what she wants! And we all know Liv she is a fighter!
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Emmy marathon!!(oh yeah my fav marathon)Anywho and 911 came on!! It's one of my top fav episodes!! Mariska was awesome in the episode!!! Anywho so this story just came to me! Idk how it is so a little feedback would be nice!!! Wink wink! Anywho so this just came to me and I just had to write it!!! I'm sp tired of Liv not getting what she wants and deserves!!!! So on with the story**

OO and btw no idea why this must be said I OliviaSt don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit!!!(Wish I did but one can only dream!)

"Maria your ok! I'm here" The brown hair detective said picking up the small girl.

The small girl was crying into Olivia's pink and white stripped shirt. But Olivia didn't care as long as Maria was safe it didn't mater.

"Olivia! Olivia" Maria cried. Maria couldn't believe it she was safe as soon as she heard Olivia's voice on the phone she knew Olivia was the type of person she could trust and that was something didn't do she hasn't trust anyone in a while. Every since her mama and papa sold her to Richard. Thinking about Richard she cried harder.

Olivia patted her head and told her comforting words as she walked to the ambulance. Once she reached it and a male ambulance worker opened his arms wanting Olivia to pass him Maria so he could get her into the bus.

"NO OLIVIA DON'T LEAVE ME" Maria screamed. But she was too dehydrated so her voice was raspy. She clung to Olivia's neck.

"I'm going and I got her" Olivia said getting inside with Fin's help. Olivia sat on the gurney with Maria crying into her neck. "Maria we are about to go to the hospital ok? We are going to make sure you are ok."

Maria tried to control her breathing so she nodded. "Don't leave me! Please"

Olivia kissed Maria's head softly. "Wouldn't dream of it honey. Now you just rest until we get to the hospital. Then I'm going to go in with you. You will probably be in their for a while for the doctors can check you out and make sure your ok"

Maria looked at Olivia with her big brown eyes. "You are going to be with me right?"

"Of course honey when you wake up and when you go to sleep"

Maria smiled and leaned into Olivia's build enjoying the feeling of being safe.

Olivia looked down at Maria with tears in happiness in her eyes she was so happy she was able to save this little girl. ~Just wait until Elliot meets her~ they soon pulled into the hospital and everyone started bustling about. Olivia was helped out of the ambulance and she carried Maria in, as soon as she walked in nurses and doctors surrounded her and Maria.

"Miss, We have her" a nurse said wanting Olivia to put Maria on the bed,

"No Olivia please don't leave me"

"Honey listening to me as soon as they get your ready. I'll come back in and be with you ok? They have to make sure your ok. OK Maria?"

"Ok" Maria said letting go of Olivia and letting a female nurse lay her on the bed and whisk her away. Maria turned and looked at Olivia until she couldn't see her anymore.

Olivia sighed and turned around looking where she came. She was hoping to see Elliot or maybe Fin but she really wished to see Elliot there. She needed him to tell her it was going to be ok.

"Hey Liv"

Olivia gasped and turned around right in front of her was Elliot. "Hey El! When? How? What are you doing here?"

"Olivia calm down!" Elliot chuckled. He couldn't believe how flustered she was. "I got back to base and Cragen told me that you ran out, I called you but it went straight to voicemail so I tried Fin and Munch and Fin told me you found the little girl and you were here at Mercy. So I came here. Munch told me how close to this case. So I knew you needed me to be here for you"

Olivia had tears in her eye's but she wasn't about to let them fall. "Thanks for this Elliot"

Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia into a tight hug. Olivia's eyes widened she wasn't use to this close contact with Elliot a simple touch of the hand or maybe a pat on the shoulder but never this tight of a hug, and strange enough Olivia enjoyed it. "Thanks Elliot"

"Your welcome Liv" He was still holding her. He liked the smell of her shampoo and type of watermelon with a ting of green melon. She always smelled like vanilla and coco butter. But he was just now starting to realize the small things about his partner that he really liked. Maybe it was the fact that we was about to be single again or maybe it was the fact that she was never this close to her but whatever the reason was he liked it and didn't like the nurse that came to them and told Olivia, Maria was ready for the rap kit and wanted Olivia to be there with her.

Olivia pushed out of Elliot's arms and followed the nurse to Maria's room. Olivia walked into Maria's room. The 9 year old looked so small in the large hospital bed. But as soon as Maria saw Olivia she smiled brightly the feeling of being safe washed over her again. "OLIVIA"

"Hey Honey are you ok?"

"Oh yes. The nurses seem very nice."

"That's wonderful Maria now a doctor is going to come in here and check you out ok. They are going to check down there to make sure you are ok"

Maria was silent she nodded making sure Olivia knew she was listening and that she understood. A minute later a doctor came in and asked Maria questions.

"No. I don't know" Maria cried.

Olivia stood up and motioned for the doctor to follow her. Olivia stepped out the door making sure she could still see Maria. " Uhm Dr. Sutton? Maria is a very special case"

"Why? I'm sorry I just came on call and I haven't gotten anything."

"Ok we just saved her from a man that had her in a basement for at least 1 year. She has been raped multiple times by different men. So she has problems trusting people. So we have to be careful with her. She doesn't know most of things about his man. She is hungry and dehydrated and scared." Olivia said.

Dr. Sutton looked in the room at Maria she was laying in the bed and seemed far away but her eyes were fixed on Olivia. "Ok. So what should I do?"

"You just five her the rape kit then I'll ask her the questions."

nodded and the both went back inside to Maria. and Olivia explained the rape kit to Maria.

"Ok. Yes I understand" she said softly. She looked at Olivia. "Please don't leave me"

Oliva sat on Maria's bed smiling. "Sweetie every since you called me earlier i told you i would be here for you! I'm not going to leave your side ok Maria?"

Maria nodded and then nodded at .

_**ok that's all for now!!! hahaha idk how i want this story to go?Its going to be E/O for sure but idk about Maria. I think Olivia would be a prefect mother for Maria don't you? hmmm so tell me what you think!! thanks for reading! OOh and i have no idea what to name this story!!! i'm thinking though anybody got any ideas?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK OK!!! I feel so bad that I haven't written in like 5 billion years!!!! Sorry for taking for ever but school is taking a toll on my time!!! Ok here it is nice and hot off the press!**_

Olivia was sitting in the chair next to Maria's bed. After her long examines Maria was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. But not before she told Olivia not to leave her. Olivia said she wouldn't. She just couldn't leave this little girl! She knew she was getting to personal with this case but she was still going to be here for her. She was even thinking of adopting her.

"Hey Liv. What are you still doing here?" Elliot said as he walked in the room. His heart hurt when he read this little girl files and know seeing her. This poor little defenseless girl had been so much that it made Elliot want to go back to the 1-6 and kick that guys ass!

"I can't leave her. Elliot I want to adopt her"

Elliot looked Olivia deep in the eye. He knew that she was serious.

"What do you think about that El? Tell me the truth"

"I think that it is a wonderful idea Liv! I mean I know you always wanted a kid and according to the case file Maria's mother doesn't want her back. She is probably worried about Mara hating her for sending her to her own little personal hell. Liv if you adopt her I'm behind you 100%!"

"Thanks Elliot" Olivia cried as she stood and she hugged him.

Elliot let his hands fall to her waist as he held her. He like hugging her. A lot. "Hey Liv?"

She thought he didn't want her to hug him she sighed and let go.

He blinked at the lost of contact and got her back in his arms.

Olivia looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm getting a divorce" he said looking her in the eye hoping she would get his hint.

"I'm sorry" she said patting his chest. Elliot hands were still on her waist and were making her hot. "So Uhm what are going to happen to the kids?"

"Custody battle is coming. I want full custody. Maureen is in her first year of college Kathleen is about to start 11th grade and the twins about to start 6th. Kathy is a mess. She drinks and" he sighed he didn't want to go into all that. He just pulled Olivia into another hug. He needed this body contact with her. It made him feel better.

Olivia breathed in his scent and sighed happily.

"Olivia?" Maria said groggily as she opened her eyes and looked at the two hugging people n front of her.

Olivia and Elliot pulled apart and Olivia went over to the small girl and got her hand. "This is my partner and best friend Elliot Stabler"

"Hi Maria" Elliot said smiling at her but he stayed back he knew how Vics were.

Maria looked at Elliot and then at Olivia, who nodded, "Hi Elliot" she whispered. She looked at Olivia. "Olivia where am I going to go? My mother doesn't want me. She sent me to Richard and I have nobody" Maria cried.

Olivia's heart ached as she looked into Maria's large sad eyes. "That's what I want to talk to you about. Maria honey? How would you feel if I adopted you? I mean made you my daughter? You could came and stay with me in my apartment you could go to school and"

"Olivia I would love that" Maria cried.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Maria to her chest. She didn't know how she was about to pull this off but she knew she had to. She needed this little girl in her life. Just like Maria needed Olivia in her life.

Elliot smiled at the sight before him and he sent a silent prayer that Olivia would be successful in her mission to adopt Maria. His phone then started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID it was Kathleen's cell. "I'll be right back Liv" he said softly he went to the hallway. "Yeah Katie?"

"Oh Dad you need to get home!"she cried into the phone.

"Kathleen what's wrong?"

"It's mom she had way to much to drink and she is scaring the twins. I'm in their room right now. She is downstairs yelling and breaking dishes. Please come and get us" Kathleen said.

"Sweetie. I'm on my way ok" Elliot said fuming. He knew how Kathy got when she was drunk.

"Ok thanks daddy. Please hurry!" She said then she hung up the phone.

Elliot walked back into the room. "Liv I got to go and get my kids."He told her.

"Why what's going on?"

"Kathy is drunk and the twins are scared."Elliot fumed as he put his jacket on. He then rushed out. "Bye ladies" he called walked out.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I like him" Maria said shyly.

Olivia smiled and kissed Maria's forehead. "Me Too! Sweetie me too"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok sorry for the long wait but once again I have this thing by the name of school!!! I wonder if others have it? LOL!!! So any who here it is and I hope you like it!!! I also have published the aftermath of Loving you should be easy!!! (Sorry for the long wait!!!!)Well the first part of it anyway! So the next should be out soon!!!  
I don't own them. None of them (sigh wish I did!)**_

It was a week later and the adoption was just now starting to process. Olivia was in the car with Elliot on the way to the hospital she was able to go home today. She was going to meet with Hong for the next 2 months and get her mind back in order.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked as he pulled into a parking space.

"Yeah Liv?" He said turning to face her.

"What if the adoption doesn't go through? What if they think I won't be a good mother?" She asked ashamed of thinking this.

Elliot looked at her with smiling eyes and lifted her chin to face him. "Liv they would be crazy not to let this adoption go through. You are going to be a prefect mother and Maria will love you like everyone else does"

Olivia smiled and just rested her head on his hands. "Thanks for that El" she said smiling. Then she smiled and sat up. "Come on let's take her to the group home" She shuddered she hated the fact Maria couldn't come home with her.

They got out the car and went inside the hospital. "Hey Olivia Hey Elliot" the nurse at the front desk said. Olivia and Elliot had been in there so much visiting Maria most of the staff knew their names.

"Maria is in the room waiting to go" She said smiling.

"Thanks Jade" Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot nodded and went to the children floor and then went to Maria's room.

"Hey Olivia! Hey Elliot!" She called as she walked out the bathroom in blue jeans and a blue and white hooded sweater that Olivia had gotten her. She went over to Olivia and hugged her tightly. When she let go she turned to Elliot blushing.

Elliot smiled at her. He and she were getting closer to each other. Maria was actually starting to open up to him. "Hey Maria!" He said

She smiled brightly and quickly hugged him then let go. "Do I get to go home with you today?" she asked turning to Olivia.

"Sweetie, I told you I opted for you adoption but we still have to wait for the social workers to approve me and for the papers to go through"

"Where will I go?"

"To a group home for girls like you, girls that have been through things that you have. "

"How long do I have to be there?" She asked her lower lip shaking.

Olivia's heart was hurting. She bent down to Maria's level and hugged her tightly. "As soon as those papers come through as soon as I get those papers signed you are coming home with me!"

Maria nodded and then swallowing. "Ok."

Olivia stood and then helped Maria with her minimal belongings. Then they all walked hospital together.

Elliot got into the car and drove across town to the group home. They soon got to the home and went to the front door. Elliot felt his heart go out for Olivia. She had finally found her dream and now she had to wait even longing for her.

They went inside. The group home was large with about 6 bedrooms. They were waiting in the hallway when the owner of the home came down. "Hello! I'm Julia! You must be Olivia and Maria" Julia was a large woman with large green eyes and a short red bob.

"Yes. This is my partner Elliot Stabler" Olivia said smiling.

"Hello" Julia said as they both shook hands. "Hi. Maria" She said gently.

Maria blushed. "Hi" she said softly her Spanish accent more hearable when she was upset or scared.

"No worries. You are going to be just fine here!" Julia said.

"That's right Maria and I'm going to come and see you as much as possible and no worries I will get you back sweetie!" Olivia said tears in her eyes. "Uhm can I get her settled in?"

"Sure. She is sharing a room with our other 9 year old. Tia, she is in the first room on your left." Julia said.

"I'll be right back!" Olivia said to Elliot.

He nodded understanding and then watched as the two walked upstairs.

Olivia and Maria walked into the first room. It was medium sized with 2 twin beds and a dresser and a desk. There was a closest and a small TV stand with a TV on it. There was a small girl sitting at the desk. She turned when she heard the door open. She was quite pretty. She had light caramel skin with large hazel eyes; her hair was curly and was a mix of chestnut brown and Honey.

"Hi, I'm Tia Lee"

"I'm Maria Reseconos" Maria said shyly.

"I'm Olivia Benson. I'm a Police Officer" Olivia said.

Tia nodded and then locked eyes with Maria. "So you're my new roomie?"

"Yes. I guess"

"That's awesome" Tia said breaking into a smile.

Maria turned to Olivia and looked at her. "Olivia. Please come back to me"

"I promise I will ok sweetie" Olivia said hugging her tightly then kissing her forehead. She hugged her again and then walked down to Elliot on the way down she heard Tia.

"Is that your or something?"

"She is going to be soon" Maria said gently.

Olivia smiled and hurried downstairs to Elliot and Julia. "Our Psychologist is going to be coming here and have sessions with her. Is that ok?"

"Ok course it is. No worries Olivia we know how to handle this type of situations." Julia said gently looking at her eyes.

Olivia sniffed and nodded. "Thanks. I'll"

"We'll be back" Elliot said correcting her.

Olivia smiled and nodded and waved goodbye to Julia then got in the car with Elliot.

"Liv I meant what I said I'm going to be with you. I mean helping you with everything. You deserve this so much Liv" Elliot said to her before starting the car.

Olivia once again had tears in her eyes. "You will?"

"Of course. I really love you Liv"

"What?"

Elliot looked startled as if he didn't know what he had just said. "I mean. Like a friend of course"

Olivia blinked she couldn't believe he had just said that. "Uhm El I"

But she was cut of by her phone ringing. She pulled it out and answered it. "Benson"

"Liv I need you and Elliot to get here quick. We have a girl here that will only talk to a woman"

"Ok Fin. Well be right there" She said softly.

"See ya"

Olivia hung up the phone and turned back to Elliot who was now driving the car. She sighed she couldn't believe she was about to tell him THAT! She sat back in her seat and just thought about what she was going to do about this whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ello mates!!!! Sorry for the long wait but I have school!!!! soooo here is the new chapter!!!!  
I don't own Law and Order SVU wish I did but I don't**_

Olivia was sitting at her desk looking at a case file. It was one so similar to Maria's it was crazy. Once Cragen found out she was going to adopt Maria she was off the case. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes she couldn't read it. She had her mind on other things. She was once again lost in her own little world when Elliot came over.

Elliot had just down from the showers when he saw his partner sitting by herself lost in her own little world. A small smile graced his lips when she started to twist a strand of hair in her fingers. She always did that when she was thinking. Elliot thought that was so sexy. She then licked her lips and looked at him. "Hey Liv! Nice of you to grace us with your presence" he teased her.

Olivia blushed deeply. "Hey El"

Elliot walked over and sat on the edge of her desk and looked down at her. "How are you doing Liv?"

"Really good"

"Don't lie to me. How are you doing Olivia?" Elliot asked his eyes burning with care and, even if Olivia couldn't place it then, love for her.

Olivia couldn't turn away from his intense glare. She didn't care that Fin and Munch had just walked in. "Oh El! I'm just so worried and confused!" Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Liv you can talk to me about this you know! You don't have to keep everything bottled up inside."

Olivia laughed quietly. "Yeah we all know how bad that can be when that happens. Just ask the lockers upstairs or some trash cans" she said.

Elliot laughed and opened his arms hoping Olivia would hug him again. He wanted to feel that closeness they both felt when they hugged in the hospital.

Olivia nodded and hugged him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she just breathed in his scent.

Elliot felt his hands drop to her waist and he didn't care that the whole squad was watching with wide eyes.

Fin turned to Munch with his eyebrow raised. "Come on man pay up!" he said.

"Ah no! You said that they would get together when Elliot got divorced." Munch said.

"That looks like they are together to me" Fin said looking at his co workers and friends as they hugged each other closely.

"Oh no dear friend! You said together as in doing to do together. They haven't done the do" Munch said looking at Fin then at Olivia and Elliot who had pulled apart and were both now just looking at each other.

"How do you know?"

"Because Olivia isn't glowing. And trust with Elliot's track record the first time the deed is done Olivia will get pregnant." Munch said knowingly.

Fin was thinking about what Munch had just said and he nodded. "OK! But my bet still stands."

"I got you 50 bucks for them _together_. Well I change mine. I say 50 bucks for a little Olivia running around."

"So your saying a little baby girl?"

"Yes" Munch said simply.

"Ok you're on" Fin said. They both shacked hands smiling.

Olivia and Elliot were both now sitting at their desk reading over paper work. They would sometimes peek up and look at each other and then turning away blushing. Suddenly Olivia's phone started ringing. She checked the I.D and saw it was the group home Maria was at. Olivia's heart started beating really fast and she looked at Elliot. Who gave her a sweet little nod and she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Olivia?" A sweet little voice asked.

"Hi Maria!" Olivia said relived. She stood and went to the bathrooms so she could here Maria better. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Oh I'm doing fine! said that I'm doing really well! My roommate is really nice to me and helping me with school and well Olivia?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Well I was wandering if maybe we could go out together I mean. You know go to the zoo or something" Maria asked unsure.

Olivia smiled. She had a day off tomorrow and had already set everything up. "Maria I was going to call you about this! I'm off tomorrow and we are going to Coney Island with Elliot and his kids tomorrow"

Maria squealed into the phone. "That awesome!"

Olivia smiled and laughed. "So tell me more about your day. What all have you been doing? Do you still need my help with your solar system project?"

"Yes. I have almost finished but I need help with a few finishing touches. Please can you help me?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course I can Maria. Tomorrow. I'll come over early and we can work on it together. OK?"

"Ok! Thanks Olivia. I have to go. I'll see you later!"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia said. She stayed on the phone until Maria hung up. She then walked back to the squad room. She went over to her desk and sat down once again picking up the cause file. "El?"

Elliot looked up at Olivia and smiled. "Yeah Liv?"

"You and the kids can still go to Coney Island right?"

"Of course. The twins are really forward to seeing you again"

"What about Kathleen and Maureen?" Olivia asked sort of scared. He knew his oldest girls would be hardest to get on her side.

Elliot smiled at her face, she looked unsure and it made her make even cuter. "Oh trust me Liv, They want to see you too. Maureen has already claimed one of your sides during a roller coaster"

Olivia smiled. Maureen was 17, Kathleen was 14 and the twins were 12. "Ok. Cool with me. What about Kathy?"

Elliot was silent. His soon to be ex-wife wasn't liking the idea of the kids hanging around Olivia. But he wasn't going to tell Liv that. She would get even more nervous than she was now. "She is ok"

Olivia looked with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep. So how is Maria doing?" He said eager to change the subject.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "She is doing really good. She is talking to Huang now and her nightmares aren't as vivid anymore. Any word from Casey about the trail?"

Elliot nodded. "Next week is the first day"

Richard had already been put in booking without parole and Casey was going for life in prison. Now that the Montreal SVU officers joined with them, they were able to get more evidence and possibly more victims.

"Maria is going to testify" Olivia said proudly.

Elliot nodded smiling. He loved seeing Olivia talk about Maria. She would always glow and be really happy. "Any word from the social worker?"

"They want to arrange a home visit with me so they can see my apartment and everything. Do you think it's big enough I mean she is 9 years old and"

Elliot cut her off before she started to ramble on. "Liv you have a nice spacious 2 bedroom apartment! Everything is going to be fine. Now when is this visit?"

"2 days from now"

"OK after we drop all the kids off I'll come over and help you move stuff around for your liking"

Olivia smiled brightly. "Thanks El"

"So tomorrow we got date?!" Olivia asked

Elliot nodded and smiled. He then looked back at his work. A thought then went in his head. Olivia said they had a date, so was this a real date or a just them getting together like they always do? It would be different now he was divorced and they had already broken the unspoken no touching agreement. They had hugged many many times in the last couple days. He was very confused about this whole thing.

Olivia was trying to focus on her work but her mind kept going back to what she had said to Elliot. We have a date kept running through her mind. Did she just make a night at her house a date? She sighed and looked up at Elliot.

"What you sighing about baby girl?" Fin asked.

"Just thinking" she answered turning to face Fin.

"So how is she?" Fin asked. He was there when they found Maria and he cared about her well being. He was happy Olivia was trying to adopt her, Olivia would be a great mother and Maria was a sweet trusting girl.

"She is doing good. She is meeting with Huang 3 days a week. Her nightmares aren't so vivid" Olivia answered.

"That's good" Fin said as he walked over to his desk.

"Yeah it is" Olivia said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok here is the next chapter in my story!!!!! Yay!!!! Doing a little happy dance!!! Don't we all love breaks from school? I know I do!!! Anywho this is going to be the next day from the last chapter and It's at Olivia's apartment.  
I don't own Law and Order: SVU!! Wish I did but I don't sigh!**_

It was 8am in the morning and Olivia was sitting on her bed. She was so bored! She had woken up at like 6am and couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to clean up her apartment. She had just got done and had nothing to do. She told Maria she would come over to help her around 11. Elliot would pick them up at 12 so they could go to Coney Island. She got up and went inside the extra room. The room that would be Maria's the room was painted a light yellow. Her carpet matched the rest of the house's a pale beige. Olivia wasn't going to buy furniture until the adaptation was final. But at the moment it was Queen sized bed with a dresser and a nightstand. She wanted Olivia to pick out her own things for her room. She sighed and left the room. She went to her bedroom again and laid on her bed. She then decided to go for a run. She put on dark blue sweat pants and then put on a light blue tank top. She got her I-Pod and her gun, badge and cell phone and she went out. She ran around her street then down to a local park. It was a really nice day out. She soon went inside a local café and ordered a water and a donut. When she was done with that she went back home. It was 10am. She quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue and white stripped shirt with a hood in the back. She grabbed a light blue jacket and got her cell, badge and gun and quickly left out the house. She decided to walk to Maria it was only a few blocks. Elliot was going to take her home anyway. She got there at 11 exactly and knocked on the door.

There were footsteps and then a voice called. "Who is it?"

"It's Olivia"

The voice squealed and then the door was thrown open by Maria. "Olivia! You came!" she went into Olivia's arms.

"Of course I cam sweetheart!" Olivia said a she hugged her back. They soon pulled apart and she followed Maria into the dining room where she had the project set up. "Wow Maria! Your doing so good!"

"I love science it was my favorite subject back home" Maria answered she then had a far away look in her eyes.

Olivia watched her with concern. "Maria?"

"Oh Sorry. I was thinking about my old friends. So when is Elliot getting here?"

Olivia knew Maria must be terribly home sick she had been kept here against her will for a long time. "I told him around 12. Maria if you ever want to talk to me about your old life you know you can right? I don't want you to be sad."

Maria looked at her with her wide eyes. "Of course Olivia. I was wondering maybe when you adopt me. Maybe I could change my name and maybe Uhm call you mom?"

Olivia's heart beat faster. "Oh Maria I would love for you to call me mom! I would love for your last name to be Benson!"

Maria smiled and hugged Olivia tighter. "Te Amo"

Olivia felt tears in her eyes. "Te Amo! I love you too Maria!"

Maria laughed as the tears slid down her face. She hugged Olivia tightly.

Olivia pulled away. "Come on Sweetie let's finish this project."

Maria nodded and wiped her eyes. They started on the project and by time 12 rolled around they had finished.

~Stabler Residence~  
Elliot pulled up to his old house and breathed deeply. He got out the car and went to the door. He was about to knock when the door swung open. "Hi daddy!" Lizzie said wrapping her arms around her fathers wasit.

"Hey Liz! Where is your brother and sisters?" He asked moving into the house.

"Maureen and Kathleen are in their room and Dickie is in the living room!" She said leading him into the living room. Where Dickie was engrossed in the TV. He was watching Scarred.

He turned when he heard the footsteps. "Hey dad"

"Hey son. What are you watching?" Elliot asked as he watched in horror was a young man had is bone stick out of his arm after he hit it against a metal bar, he was trying to trick on his skateboard.

"Scarred!" The twins answered at the same time.

Dickie was in to skateboarding and biking, he as on their school soccer team and Lizzie was into Skating and Gymnastics she was on the schools soccer and swimming team.

Elliot was soon engrossed with and couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen even after he witnessed someone fall down cement stairs, he was trying to ride his bike down his the rail. "OK how can you watch this show!" He exclaimed.

"It's awesome!" the twin said at the same time

Maureen and Kathleen soon came down into the living room.

"Where is your mother?"

The kids all looked at each other.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"She went out" Lizzie said

"What? What do you mean?"

"She went out on a date" Maureen said. "Sorry dad" she added.

"It's ok. So listen to me. Before we go and get Olivia and Maria are you guys ok with me and Olivia you know hanging out?"

The kids looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "No problem Dad! We always liked Olivia. She's pretty cool. And if two were to start dating. That would be even better" Maureen said smiling.

"No we are not dating were just friends" He said with a slight blush on his face.

"But if you do it's totally cool" Kathleen said smiling moving a strand of behind her ear.

Dickie and Lizzie looked at each other smiling.

"OK So you guys you need to listen. Maria is a special"

"What do you mean special? Is she mentally challenged or something?" Dickie asked.

"No, She is was a case of Olivia's. Her mother sent Maria to the U.S from Honduras. She sold her daughter to a man here in New York for money, so the man could do whatever he wanted with Maria. This man hurt Maria badly and then his friends would came and hurt her and he would take pictures of her. Maria was with him for almost a year. She found his cell phone about 4 weeks ago and called 911 and was connected with Olivia. They talked on the phone for almost a day. When Olivia found Maria she was buried alive in a vacant lot. So now Olivia is in the process of adopting Maria"

The Stabler kids were in a stunned silence. They couldn't believe something like this could happen to a young kid.

"How old is she?" Lizzie asked.

"9" Elliot said.

Lizzie's hand flew up to her mouth and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"By bad things do you mean he like raped her? And his friends did they?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes"

"That is horrible! Where is this guy?"

"In Jail. Casey is going for Life"

"Good for her" Maureen said.

"Ok so now that you guys know this are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go" Lizzie said wiping her eyes.

They all stood and went to the car. "Thanks dad" Maureen said.

"For what Maur?"

'For loving us" she said simply.

Elliot smiled as he drove to the Home Maria and Olivia were at. They got there and saw Maria and Olivia standing outside talking. Olivia turned seeing him and smiled.

"See the Stabler's are here!" Olivia said.

Maria turned looking at the black suv. She looked scared but when Olivia got her hand she calmed down. "They are"

Olivia walked to the car, her hand still holding Maria's. She opened the door smiling. "Hey Dickie, Lizzie, Maureen and Kathleen!"

"Hey Liv!" They called back.

"Hey Maria. This are my kids" Elliot said gently looking at the stunned look on the girls face.

"Maria. You can sit next me if you want" Kathleen and Lizzie said at the same time. They were in the back row.

Maria looked at Olivia who nodded. "Ok" She said smiling. She got into the car and sat between Lizzie and Kathleen.

"I'm Lizzie"

"I'm Kathleen"

"Hi" Maria said shyly.

"And I'm Dickie and that is Maureen" Dickie said turning around from the row in front of them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you" She said smiling.

Olivia got into the front seat and looked at Elliot. He was smiling.

"No worries Liv. Everything is going to be fine" Elliot said.

Olivia nodded and buckled her seatbelt.

~7pm Benson residence~

Olivia opened her apartment door and let Elliot inside. They had just dropped of the kids and they were dead tired. But Olivia was happy the kids really hit it off at Coney Island. Maria liked and trusted all the Stabler kids and they all liked her. Maureen already requested that whenever Olivia needed a all night babysitter she was in. Lizzie had already requested a sleepover when Maria moved in with Olivia. Olivia also had a lot of fun with Elliot. It sort of seemed that the kids were pushing for her and Elliot to be alone. They would make them sit together on rollercoasters, they would vanish for minutes at a time for Elliot and Olivia could be alone. "Thanks again for the bear El" Olivia said as she set the large silk like light blue bear.

'No problem" He said smiling. "I know it's your favorite color" He added.

She smiled as she gently placed the bear on the couch. She sat down and looked at him. "So?"

"So?"

"We should start looking around my apartment"

Elliot was confused for a split second. "For what?"

"Remember you said you were"

He nodded. "Oh yeah help you with your apartment for the home visit. To tell you the truth Liv this already looks great."

For some reason she blushed. "Well have a full look around and tell me what you think"

He nodded and went from room to room he came back to Olivia. She was standing up chewing on her bottom lip. She only did that when she was deep in thought. "Everything looks good Liv"

She nodded. "Thanks. So Uhm do you want to order something and watch a movie?" She didn't want him to leave yet.

He didn't want to leave yet. "Sure! Pizza?"

"Yeah" she said breathing a sigh of relief. "You wanna watch Malibu's most wanted?'

Elliot laughed. That was him and Olivia's favorite movie. "Yeah. I'll order the pizza"

They were soon seated on the couch watching the movie and eating pizza. Olivia was sitting rather close to Elliot. Almost like she was cuddling into him. Elliot had his arm on the back on the couch really close to Olivia's shoulders. During the movie his arm was moving slowly down until they landed on her shoulders. Olivia had her head on his shoulder.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah?" She said laughing. She turned to look at him.

Then Elliot kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello mates!!!! Sorry I left you guys with that little cliffhanger!!!! Yeah no I'm not I love cliffhangers!!!!HAHAHAHA!!! Anywho enjoy!!!! And guess what I go back to school Monday!!!! Oh yeah!!!! SIKE! Why why why!!! Lol anywho read on!!!  
I don't own Law and Order SVU wish I did but I don't!!! sigh!**_

Elliot leaned in and kissed her.

Olivia was shocked for a moment and then kissed him back.

Elliot cupped the back of her head as he kissed her. His other hand landed on her waist.

She pulled away from him and gently opened her eyes. "El? What did we just do?" She asked shocked at herself.

"Kiss" Elliot replied in that Stabler voice that Olivia couldn't resist.

Olivia stood and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure about how she felt. She sighed she knew that kiss was awesome. Probably the best kiss she had in a long time, or the best kiss she ever had. "El? What was that? I mean is that just a kiss? Or is our friendship progressing? What is going to happen? You know I hate not knowing what is going on! I have so many things going on in my life right now and"

Elliot looked at her smiling at his rambling partner. She only rambled like this when she was nervous. "Olivia. Shut up"

Olivia's head snapped up and looked at him with wide eyes.

He walked over and stood in front of her. "Olivia calm down. It was a kiss. I want our relationship to progress. I want to be with and I understand everything that is going on in your life. We can take it slow, date whatever you want. I just know I want to be with you. I am now a divorced man. I want to be with you" He said looking her in the eye

She was silent as she listened to his speech. She couldn't think of anything to say. She had feelings for him. Hell she had feelings for Elliot when she first met him, that's what scared her; he was a married man with 4 kids. She didn't want to ruin that because of her feelings. But he was right he was a divorced man now and she was single. And deep down, well not that deep, she wanted him too. "I want to be with you too" she said smiling.

Elliot smiled at her unsure of what to do next.

Olivia smiled and looked at him. "Let's do this then. Let's date, let's take everything slow. I'm going through this adaptation with Maria, You just got divorced let's get through this and see what happens"

"Ok. Sure Liv"

"One more thing El" Olivia said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again"

Elliot smiled and gently kissed her lips again. His hands landing on her waist and brought her closer to his body.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When air was needed she pulled away from him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. She was breathing heavily. "El?"

"Yeah Liv?" He whispered into hair. He loved the way she smelt. He would never tell her this, he didn't want his balls in the blender, but after a work out when they would shower we would purposely take a long time getting dressed just so he would be able to smell her after she got out the shower.

"Thank You. For today I mean. Maria had so much fun"

"Your welcome. My kids had a lot of fun too. They really like Maria. When she gets settled here we should go out again."

Olivia smiled. "I would love that"

~2 weeks later~  
since that night at Olivia's apartment her and Elliot had been much closer than usual. They haven't been on their first date yet and no one knew about them finally being together. The social worker had come to Olivia's apartment and had the one on one talk with her. She also evaluated Maria and Olivia together and then Maria alone. She said she would get back to Olivia in 3 to 7 day. It was day 7 and Olivia was a nervous wreck. She was sitting at her desk at the 1-6. Her eyes kept going to the phone the back to her computer.

"You want some coffee Liv?" Munch asked.

"Did you make it?" She asked

"No. I don't understand you people! My coffee isn't that bad!" Munch exclaimed as he poured her a cup and brought it to her.

"Thanks and yes it is" She laughed as she took the coffee from him and sipped it.

Munch rolled his eyes and lightly touched her hair. "Calm down. You'll get the call"

"Thanks Munch" Olivia said softly smiling. She turned and smiled as she saw Elliot walk in. "Hey where have you been?"

"School!"  
Olivia's quirked her eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah I was at Kathleen's school. She got sick."

"Is she ok?"

"Well Yes, I went there. They tried to call Kathy but she didn't answer the phone any of the time they called. They caught me right as I was leaving the house. I went to pick her up and as we were leaving Kathy showed up and took Kathleen with her" Elliot said.

Olivia could tell he was fuming at his ex. But he was also worried about his daughter. "It's going to be Ok Elliot" She said getting his hand.

He smiled and nodded. He slowly removed his hand and went over to his desk and sat down. He looked at the paperwork on his desk and groaned. "Hey Liv?"

"No"

"But"

"No" She said looking at him with amused eyes.

"Livvie! You do it so much better than I do! And we were both there so it won't even matter!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stabler stop being lazy and finish the damn reports" She said laughing.

He mumbled and started his reports. "This sucks" he said under his breath.

Olivia giggled and went back to work. Time seemed to go faster with Elliot there with her. He just made her feel better, more down to earth. She was interrupted with her thoughts when her phone rang. She looked at with wide eyes and answered on the 3rd ring. "Benson"

"Olivia? This is Mrs. Kyle with Social Services."

"Hello Mrs. Kyle" Olivia said her heart beating fast.

"Well after going after thing. Your background and you abilities as a caregiver, we here at social services are allowing you adopt Maria. You can come down here with her to finish the papers and then she is free to go with you."

"Oh wow. Thanks. Thank you so much!" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"No thank you Ms. Benson. So you soon?"

"Yes! Good Bye" Olivia said smiling as she put the phone back down. She was silent just going over everything in her mind. She didn't realize Fin, Munch and Elliot all looking at her.

"Liv! What?" Fin said getting a tad impatient.

"I got her! It went through! They approved! I just have to go down to social services and then Maria can come home with me!" She said breathlessly.

"All right!" Fin said smiling.

Elliot stood and went over to his partner.

She stood and hugged him tightly. She was so happy; her dream for a family a real family was coming true. "I have to go and tell Maria!" She said excitedly. She turned away from Elliot and was face to face with Cragen. "Can I"

But before she could finish he held up her finger. "Go ahead Liv. And Congrats"

"Thanks" She said smiling as she pulled on her jacket and hurried out of the1-6.

"Party?" Munch said looking at everyone.

"Of course" Elliot said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people off earth!!!! I think there might be only 3 or 4 more chapters of this story left!! Idk if maybe only 2 I mean I don't want this whole story to be drawn out for no reason but I don't want to end it leaving all the people who enjoy this story unhappy!!! Hm so what should I do? IDK!!! LOL any who so yep this is almost the end of the road. Aw now I feel sad! Lol well read and enjoy!**_

Olivia was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet with excitement. She was finally able to be a mother. A mother to a wonderful little girl. She was right outside of the home Maria was in and just knocked on the door. There was a shuffle of feet and then a timid. "Who is there?"

"It's Olivia, Maria" Olivia said with a huge smile on her face.

The door flung open and Maria shot into Olivia's arms. "Oh Olivia! You're here!"

"Of course I am here! Sweetie? Why wouldn't I be?" Olivia asked thinking something was wrong.

"Oh no reason. I just didn't think you would come by today that is all" Maria said looking Olivia in the eye and then hugging her again.

Olivia carried her into the house and sat on the couch. "Guess what Maria?"

"What?" Maria asked unsure. But when she saw the happy look on Olivia's face she knew the news was going to be good.

"The adoption papers went through! You're my daughter now!"

Maria squealed and buried her head in Olivia's neck and laughed and cried at the same time. "Really?"

"Yeah" Olivia cried with her. She hugged her tightly to her chest.

"I can leave with you? Right now? I can stay with you? Forever?" Maria asked her voice husky laced with tears.

"Yes" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. She hugged Maria tightly and they just stayed like that for about 5 minutes. "Maria? Do you want to go and pack up your things?"

"Yes" Maria answered getting out of Olivia's lap and standing up.

Olivia followed her to her bedroom and asked. "Where is your roommate?"

"She left" Maria answered as she started folding her clothes.

Olivia looked around the room as she handed Maria her 2 suitcases. "Where?"

Maria started placing her clothes inside the suitcase and looked at Olivia as she got her school things. "Her mother came and got her. Her doctor said she was well enough to go home. She did so" Maria said with a twinge of sadness. "She was my friend."

Olivia nodded and kissed Maria's forehead.

"Do you think we can go and see Lizzie and Dickie and Maureen and Kathleen again?" Maria asked sitting next to Olivia on her bed.

Olivia smiled. "You like them?"

"Yes very much. I even liked Elliot. He is really nice." She answered smiling.

"That's good and yeah you can see them again. You ready?"

Maria looked around the room and nodded.

Olivia stood and got her hand and went to the living room where Julia was standing with 4 other gurls that stayed in the house. On the table was a small cake and a few gifts.

Maria went over and hugged Julia gently. "Thank you so much"

"Your welcome my sweet girl" Julia said hugging her back gently. She then hugged Olivia as Maria went to the other girls and said her good byes. "You are going to do such a great Olivia! Just keep doing what you're doing ok?"

Olivia nodded and hugged her back. Then she stood back and watched as Maria said her goodbyes. "Maria are you ready?" She asked her.

Maria turned around and looked at her. She smiled. "I've been ready" She answered. She got her gifts and one of her suite cases and watched as Olivia got her other 2. She followed her out the door and to her car.

"Ok buckle up" Olivia said. They were soon driving to her apartment building. They arrived and started for her floor. Outside her door Maria turned to her.

"Uhm Olivia?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Olivia said turning to her and bending to her level.

"I was wondering if maybe I could call you mom? Because you are like my new mother now and your old mother gave me to Richard, she wasn't very nice to me and you're really nice. And" Maria started to ramble.

Olivia had tears in her eyes and she nodded. "Of course you can Maria. Of course you can" She whispered into her hair and she hugged her.

Maria was crying also as she hugged Olivia close to her.

Olivia pulled away. "Ok. Let's get you settled and then we can go out to dinner"

Maria nodded and got Olivia's hand.

Olivia started unlocking and opening the door. She blinked it was rather dark. "Come on Maria"

"SURPRISE!" Voices called out. The lights cut on and everyone from the squad was inside her apartment and so was Elliot's kids. There was a banner that said "Welcome Home Maria" and there was gifts and food on the table.

Maria jumped and her eyes grew wide as she looked around at everyone around her. She had meet most of them, and thankfully she liked them all.

Olivia was smiling widely she held on to Maria's hand and she walked over to everyone. "What?" she said with a laugh.

"What? We wanted to give a member of the family a party" Fin said with a smile as he held his hand out to Maria.

She remembered him; he was there when Olivia got her out of the hole in the ground. She let go of Olivia's hand and hugged Fin tightly. "Thank you" she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her hairline. "No problem"

"What about me?" Elliot laughed.

Maria turned away from Fin and hugged Elliot. "Thank you Elliot. Thank you everyone" She added. She looked at the stabler kids.

"Here I'll take your stuff to your room you go over with them" Olivia said.

"Thank you momma" Maria whispered. She went over to the Stabler kids and they started talking.

"El can you?" Olivia asked.

He nodded and he and got some of Maria's things and they worked there way through the crowded apartment and into Maria's room. They placed the bags on the twin bed and then faced each other.

"Thank you so much Elliot. You didn't have" Olivia started.

But Elliot stopped her and kissed her on the lips hushing her. He pulled away. "But I wanted too."

She smiled her fingers gently. "Thank you any way. " She said. She walked to the door and then turned to look at him. He was following close behind her. "Do you think that Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie would like to go shopping with Maria and me tomorrow? I mean Maria has been asking me when we could all hang out again and"

Elliot laughed. "Of course my kids are the same way. After the shopping how about Dickie and me met up with you guys at the park and have a picnic?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thant sound wonderful. Thanks El"

He nodded smiling and they both walked out the room and back to the party. Casey was dancing with Fin and Munch were talking to the kids. Cragen was talking with Huang and Melinda. He smiled as he looked over at Olivia and Maria, they looked so good together.

Olivia walked over to Maria and hugged her from behind. "Te Amo" she said with a prefect Spanish accent.

"Te Amo"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everybody!!!! Sorry for the long wait but Fanfiction wouldn't let me publish anything!!!!! Something was wrong with the whole process!!!! But I'm back now and the good news is during that horrible time of none publishing I have had time to write more chapters!!!!!! Oh yeah so here you go my lovely readers enjoy!!!!**_

An annoying sound rang trough the Benson household. Olivia groaned as she rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. The same alarm clock Elliot would tease her about. Claiming it was really weird for her to have a Little Mermaid alarm clock. But Olivia cherished that clock. She felt a small smile tug at her lips when she thought of Elliot. Then she remembered that herself and Maria were supposed to get up and met the Stabler's for a picnic at the park at 12. Olivia groaned and got out of bed. She put on her slippers and walked out her room. She peeked inside Maria's room and saw that she was still sleep wrapped in a ball lightly snoring. Olivia giggled and then went to the kitchen to start breakfast. She looked through her kitchen and decided on a light breakfast knowing Elliot was going to want to grill. She cut up fruit and then made toast and eggs and bacon. She was just finishing when Maria came into the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head!"

Maria smiled and looked at the table. "Good morning. We are going to the park yes?"

"Yep! I made a light breakfast so you won't be to hungry waiting for the food to be ready"

Maria smiled as she sat across from Olivia and started putting food on her plate.

Olivia did the same and soon both were eating and having a light conversation. "So how did you like the party yesterday?"

"It was wonderful! Uncle Munch is very funny" Maria answered with a giggle. "I really like Lizzie and Kathleen" she added.

"What about Maureen and Dickie?"

"Them too! But Maureen is much older than me. And Dickie well he is cool also" Maria said.

Olivia laughed she heard the Stabler kids trying to teach Maria the "in" words yesterday as they ate. She knew all of them were going to be rather close. Lizzie and Dickie were in the same school as Maria. But just in 7th grade to Maria's 4th. "You done?"

Maria nodded and she handed Olivia her plate. "Gracias"

"De nada" Olivia answered. "Now go on and shower and get dressed."

Maria nodded and went to her room.

Olivia washed the dishes and put them inside the dish washer. She started it since she forgot to do so last night. She then went to her room. She walked past to bathroom when Maria peeked her head out.

"Uhm Mom?"

Olivia's heart felt tingly and warm like it did the first time Maria called her mom. "Yeah Doll?"

"How do you work the shower? I already have a washcloth. Would it be ok if I washed my hair also?"

"Yeah that ok. See you do this" Olivia said walking into the bathroom showing her how to turn the shower on and off. She then handed Maria some shampoo. "Do you want me to wash it?" Olivia asked unsure.

"If you don't mind." Maria asked shyly.

Olivia smiled. "No problem. Sweetie"

Maria then bent over to shower and Olivia started washing her hair.

"When we go shopping you can get your own shampoo and soap. The kind you really like. Ok?"

Maria nodded.

~ 1 hour later~  
It was 10 and Maria and Olivia were both ready. Maria was sitting on the couch watching Sherk with Olivia. Maria was wearing light green Capri's with a light green shirt that said. "Earth Day Every Day" with white and green tennis shoes.

Olivia realized that green was Maria's favorite color. She needed to know more about Maria. Olivia was wearing blue jeans with a short sleeved navy blue shirt that fit her perfectly. "Maria? What is your favorite movie?"

Maria was silent for moment thinking back to before she was with Richard. "Spy Kids" She said smiling. She really loved that movie. She looked at Olivia's movie collection hoping to see Spy Kids. She sighed no luck.

"We'll get that. I think there might be a 2nd one"

"Really?"

"Yep. What do you want to be when you get older?"

Maria was waiting for someone to ask her that question. "Before I wanted to be an animal doctor. I love animals you know. But now. After all I went through I want to be like Dr. Huang. I want to talk and help people who went through the things I went through"

Olivia sat in awe. Not most 9 year olds would have come up with that. But then again not most 9 year olds have been through what Maria has. "I think that is wonderful and I'm going to help you with that any way I can" She said hugging Maria to her chest then kissing her hairline.

Maria giggled. "What is your favorite movie?"

Olivia was silent and then with a smile said. "The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood"

Maria looked at her confused. "What?"

"You never saw it?"

"No"

"Then we will start having movie nights. So we can get to know each other better. We can watch each others favorite movies"

Maria nodded and snuggled into Olivia. "I like that idea. What did you want to be when you were my age?"

Olivia smiled. "I always wanted to be a police officer. But there was a short time when I was around your age or a little older when I wanted to own a horse farm. I loved horses as a little girl. I use to take lessons too"

"I have never been on a horse. I saw them once when I went to the circus when I was smaller."

Olivia then got yet another idea. "When I have another day off. I'm going to take you horseback riding. Ever girl should ride a pony" Olivia said with a smile. That was the same line that Olivia's mother Serena used on her when Olivia was smaller and was afraid to get on the horse.

Maria nodded with a smile.

Soon it was Olivia got the call from Elliot and they went downstairs and got inside the truck waiting for them.

"Hey Maria! Hey Liv!" The Stabler kids called.

"Hi" Maria said with a smile. She sat next to Lizzie all the way in the back.

Olivia sat in the front with Elliot.

"Hey there Beautiful" He said with a smile. He then leaned over and kissed her. Right on the lips.

"WE KNEW IT!" Maureen called out pumping her fist in the air.

Olivia kissed him back and then pulled away sharply. "What? Who? When?" Olivia asked dazed. Elliot kisses seemed to do that to her.

"That you two were together" Dickie said smugly. He looked and sounded way to much like Elliot.

Elliot smiled and got Olivia's hand as he started to drive. "That's right we have been together since Olivia started to process of adopting Maria"

"But weren't you still married to mom?" Kathleen asked unsure.

"No the divorce was final. I didn't cheat on your mother" Elliot said firmly.

The kids nodded and then smiled. "We so knew it" Lizzie called from the back seat as her and Maria both dissolved in giggles. "If they get together permanently. Like marriage then we would be sisters!" Lizzie whispered excitedly.

"Really?" Maria whispered back.

"Yep"

"What are you two whispering about?" Olivia called.

"Nothing!" Lizzie and Maria called at the same time. They both started laughing.

~At the park~  
The kids got out the car helped the adults with the things in the back. Soon everything was set up and Elliot started to grill.

"Hey Liv? You wanna play soccer?" Dickie said smiling as he kicked the ball to Olivia's feet.

"Yeah let's do!"

"Do you know how to play?" Lizzie asked Maria.

"Yes. I played in school" Maria said.

"Good. Let's see Me, Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen, Maria and Liv. So teams of 3. Lets have Kathleen and Liv as captions."

Kathleen groaned. "But I wanted to be on Liv's team!"

The Stabler kids remembered the last time they had a outing at the park with Olivia and they played soccer. She was really good, she told them she played in high school

"No way I want to!" Dickie and Lizzie said at the same time.

Olivia smiled at Maria, who had gone over to her; this was going to be a long and fun day. "Te Amo"

Maria smiled. "Te Amo Madre"

Olivia smiled and hugged Maria from behind as she watched the Stabler kids fight over who was going to be on her team. "Ok. Let's do a rotate type thing. Everyone can have a chance to be on my team. So Kathleen is caption first"

The Stabler kids nodded. So the game started and everyone had a good time, it was like they were a big happy family. The same big family Olivia always wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth!!!!! I have finished two off my stories already and this one is going to be next!! The next chapter or two is going to be about Maria and Olivia getting to know each better and the last chapter is going to go into the future a couple of years to see how everyone thing is working out for the Benson clan!!!!**_

Maria sat at her desk in school her foot tapping against the floor. She looked around at everyone in her class. She sighed no one looked like her. She missed her old home and her old friends. But she wasn't sure if she missed her mama. Her mother was the one that sent her to Richard. A cold shiver went down her spine as he thought of that horrible man. But she knew that he couldn't hurt her now that he was locked away in jail and had no chance of getting out again.

"Maria? Do you know the answer?" Her teacher asked her softly.

"I'm sorry what was the question Sister Anne?" Maria asked blushing. She pushed a strand f her hand behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

"What is the capital of Texas?"

Maria smiled. They were studying the states she had forgotten. "Oh that is Austin" She replied simply.

Sister Anne smiled and nodded. She then went on more about the South Western states.

Maria paid attention the rest of the class and then got in her spot in line so she could get food. Once she got her food she sat at the table with the rest of her class.

"Hi Maria" A girls voice said sitting next to her.

Maria turned it was the girl that sat in front of her. "Hi Paige"

"So do you like the school so far?" Paige asked moving a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's good. I guess" Maria answered.

Paige and Maria kept talking and were becoming fast friends. They were swinging outside during recess.

"Do you want to go down the slide?" Paige asked.

"Sure" Maria answered with a smile. She followed Paige and came behind her she landed on her butt and both girls started giggling like crazy.

"Hey look its Maria" a taunting voice said.

Both girls looked up and saw a 5th girl. Beth. She had black hair and large icy blue eyes. She was surrounded by her group of 5th grade friends Leslie, Amber and Raven.

"Yes?" Maria asked.

"Oh Nothing just showing my friends the new freak in school" Beth said with a smile.

Maria eyes widen. She knew like everyone else that Beth was the bully in the Elementary part of the school. "I am not freak!"

Beth and her friends laughed. "See she can't even talk right!"

Paige was growing red. She hated bullies. "Hey Beth leave her alone!"

"Stay out of this Foster!" Amber said.

"Maria you have such pretty hair Si?" Beth said laughing.

Maria felt tears in her eyes. She was so angry she hated being made fun off. Didn't these older girls have other and better things to do than mess with her. She fingered her long brown hair.

"I said" Beth started closing in on the younger girl.

"She heard what you said! How about you and your stupid friends run off and" Paige started she took a deep breath and said something she heard her older brother say all the time. "And fuck off!"

"You little brat!" Raven exclaimed.

"Up yours!" Paige said. She heard that from her brother also. She then kicked Beth hard in the knee and grabbed Maria's hand. Both girls running off. Luckily the bell rang and the kids were being herded into the school. The girls ran to their teacher looking over their shoulders. They took in deep breaths when they finally reached their class room and sat in the chairs.

"Thank you Paige" Maria said.

Paige turned and smiled brightly at Maria. "What are best friends for?"

Maria smiled and said. "We best friends?"

"Of course! And nobody talks or messes with my best friend like that!" Paige huffed. She went silent at Sister Anne started writing on the board.

Maria smiled she had a best friend.

~1-6~  
Olivia sat at her desk. "Hey El?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked as he looked up from his paperwork with a smile.

"Do you have Spy Kids?"

He was silent as he thought. "Yep Sure do. Why?"

"I found out that was Maria's favorite movie. Which I don't have so i was going to surprise her tonight with a movie night" Olivia said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She cocked her head to the side and said. "Got a problem with that Stabler?"

"Nope at all Benson. You can get it when you pick up Maria"

Olivia nodded. Maureen said that she would watch Maria after school since she watched her younger siblings too. Olivia just didn't fill comfortable leaving a 9 year old alone for any amount of time. "Thanks"

Elliot smiled and then leaned over his desk and said. "We still on for Friday night?"

"Yep. Maria is having a sleepover with Lizzie" Olivia said with a smile. This was her second date with Elliot. The first one great even when they got a call to get to the hospital.

Elliot smiled and then went back to his paperwork.

~Stabler House~ after school~  
Maureen was sitting at the table with the younger kids. She just got helping Kathleen with a math problem. Lizzie was helping Maria with a reading question.

"Oh that's why!" Maria exclaimed after Lizzie explained the question to Maria. "I understand what you mean"

Lizzie smiled. "Good! Any other questions?"

"No. I have it know" Maria said with a smile. She then back to her homework. Once she was finished she pulled out Maximum Ride the Angel Experiment. She had got it from the school library earlier that day.

"Do you like it so far?" Dickie asked once he saw what she was reading.

Maria looked up smiling. "Yes Max is funny"

Dickie laughed nodded his head. He had already read the book and was on the 2 one.

Everyone was soon down with their homework and went there own ways. Maureen stayed at the table going over her Spanish flash cards. Kathleen went to her room. Dickie in the game room about to play the Play Station. Lizzie and Maria were Lizzie's room.

"So did you make any friends?" Lizzie asked. She had changed out of her uniform. She was going through her closet.

"Yes Paige"

"Paige Foster?"

"Yes"

Lizzie laughed.

"You know her?"

"No I know her older brother. Preston Foster. Dickie and I are friends with him. We were on the soccer team with each other. Maureen is friends with their older sister Piper" Lizzie called. "Here they are!" She exclaimed. She came out the closet with a box.

"What is in the box?"

"This!" Lizzie exclaimed. She dumped the box and dolls and old toys spilled. When she turned 11 she exclaimed to her parents that she as too old to play with toys. But at 12 know she would sometimes pull out the box and play with some of her old toys. When she was rather bored.

"Wow"

"Has Olivia taken you shopping yet?"

"No we are going Saturday" Maria said growing excited.

"Oh well until she does you can have some of my toys" Lizzie said with a smile.

Maria smiled. Both girls went through the boxes.

Olivia and Elliot pulled into his driveway. "You are welcome to stay for dinner Liv"

"No that's ok. We'll order out and watch the movie." Olivia said. "No worries Stabler you'll get me alone Friday" She teased as they got out the car.

He laughed as he unlocked the door. "Hello?"

"In here!" 2 voices called.

Elliot laughed. Olivia walked behind him. They saw Dickie in the game room.

"Hey dad. Hey Liv" He said pressing pause.

"How was school?"

"Good same old same old" He answered standing. He followed them into the kitchen were Maureen was studying Spanish.

"Hola Padre! ¿Como esta?" Maureen asked.

Elliot blinked he took French in high school. "What?"

Maureen laughed and looked at Olivia. "Hola Olivia! ¿Come esta?"

"Asi-Asi. ¿Tu?"

"Bien! Muy bien! Muy guapo Chico" Maureen said fanning herself.

Olivia laughed. She looked at Elliot, he looked terribly confused. "Voy a hablar usteds mas tarde ¿Si?"

"Si!" Maureen giggled. "Aw Daddy don't look so confused."

"What the heck were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Maria?" Olivia said laughing.

Maria came down the stairs with a bag of toys. "Hola Madre!" She squealed.

"Hola hermana. ¿Como escuela?"

"Muy bien. Tengo amiga!"

"Really what's her name?" Olivia asked.

Maria smiled. "Paige Foster"

"Oh that's Piper's little sister!" Maureen said getting up from the table.

"Yes. She is really nice and she helped me on the playground" Maria said.

"Really. That is nice. Ok you ready to go? We have to hurry home. I have a surprise"

Maria's eyes lit up. " A surprise?"

"Si. Now let's go. Tell everyone goodbye. I have to go get something." Olivia said.

Elliot followed her out the room and handed her the movie. "Thanks"

"No problem" He said with a smile. He then wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him. He bent down and kissed her lips gently.

She kissed him back wrapping her hands around his neck. She pulled away needing air. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you"

"Your welcome Liv. Liv you are really good at Spanish! Did you take it in college too?"

She pulled out of his grasp. " Nope. I just have a good memory from High School and I have a wonderful teacher. Now come on Stabler take me home."

He laughed and they went to get Maria and say goodbye. They were soon at Olivia's house. Olivia turned to him and gently kissed him goodbye. "Thanks for the lift Stabler"

He laughed. "No problem. Bye Benson bye Maria"

"Bye Elliot" Maria called as she got out of the car. She followed Olivia to the door and walked inside the apartment building. They stepped into the elevator. "See! Lizzie gave me some of her old toys"

"That was very nice of her" Olivia said as she unlocked her door. She walked inside and closed the door locking it after Maria was inside. "So what do we want for dinner?"

"Uhm? Pizza?" Maria said unsure.

"Pizza it is then. Here I'll order. You go change and put your things away then I can show you the surprise."

Maria nodded and then rushed to her room.

Olivia ordered the pizza. Both of them were soon on the couch, Maria head resting in Olivia's lap. "Ok guess what?"

"What?"

"I have Spy Kids!"

Maria's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yep"

"Can we watch?"

"Of course. Next time we have movie night we can watch my favorite movie."

"OK"

They were watching Spy Kids when Maria said. "Paige became my best friend when she helped me with Beth Tyson. Beth is a bully. She was making fun of me and Paige was there and she helped me. She said that's what best friends do"

Olivia's eyebrow crinkled. "How was this Beth messing with you?"

Maria told her.

"Do you want me to call the school?"

"No that's ok. I think she will leave me alone now"

"K" Olivia said. They went back to watching the movie. Soon the pizza arrived and they ate.

When the movie was over and the pizza gone Maria yawned. Olivia looked at the clock. "Bedtime"

"OK." Maria stood and went towards her room. "Would it be ok if i read some chapters in my book?"

"Of course. But lights out at 9:15" Olivia said. It was 8:30 now. She watched Maria go to her room and then started cleaning up the area. She then sat down and started watching Bones. She looked up and saw it was 9:30. "Wow time flies" She mumbled. She went into Maria's room and smiled. She was in her pj's and was sleeping her book on her chest. Olivia picked up the book and put her book mark inside. She then gently lifted Maria so she would be under the cover. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I love you Maria" She then put her stuffed cat, Rink,

Under the cover and then cut the light off. She left the door cracked opened. She went back to the couch and finished watching Bones.


	10. Chapter 10

_**OMG!!!! How where those two new episodes Wednesday!!!! Those were soo good!!!! I wonder what Liv is going to do? I mean they didn't show anything about it in the promo for next Wednesday episode!!! Which i found kind of weird!!! ANYWHO did any one watch that new show Parenthood? I think it's pretty good. I just love **__**Lauren Graham**__**!!! Ok so on with the story**_

_**  
**_Olivia startled up when she felt a presence next to her. She looked around and sighed in relief and whispered. "What's wrong Maria?"

Maria was standing next to where Olivia was sleeping on the couch. Her bottom lip was quirving. "I had a bad dream can i sleep with you please?"

Olivia sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "Of course. Come on" Olivia stood and they went to her bedroom. Olivia patted the bed after she laid down in it.

Maria went over to her and lay right next to her cuddled to her side.

"Maria? I thought you didn't have nightmares anymore."

"I didn't this one just came tonight. First one i had in long time" Maria sniffed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Olivia asked gently.

"Si, Richard came. But he didn't take me. He took you and he did the horrible things he did to me to you" She whispered into the dark room.

Olivia's heart ached. She brought Maria closer to her body and whispered. "No one is going to hurt me. I would never leave you like that. And Maria remember Richard is in jail and he is never going to get out"

Maria nodded. "I know that. Te Amo" Maria whispered her eyes falling.

"Te Amo sweetie" Olivia whispered kissing her forehead.

~next day~ Friday

Olivia awoke before Maria did. She went to the kitchen and started cooking French toast sticks and bacon.

Maria woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7am she had to be in school by 8:30 or she was late. She got out of her mothers bed and trudged to the bathroom to start the process of getting ready.

Olivia heard Maria getting ready and smiled. Maria was getting used to everything.

Soon Maria came to the table wearing her school uniform. "Can you braid my hair?" She asked.

"French braid or pig tails?"

"Uhm French braid." Maria said sitting to the table.

"Ok eat and then I'll do it. Maria if i was to get you a kitten how would you feel. I would get a dog but we aren't home enough to take care of a dog and we live in a apartment." Olivia asked sitting across from Maria with her coffee.

Maria's eyes widen and she nodded. "I love that! Can we go and get her after school? Oh please?"

Olivia nodded smiling. "Sure I'll pick you up and we can go to the pet store. I'm off this weekend. So we can hang out"

Maria's eyes lit up. "Can we maybe go see New York City?"

"Of course" Olivia said smiling sadly. Maria had been in NYC for almost 2 years and for most of the time the only thing she saw was a basement.

"Bien!" Maria said happily. She kept eating her food humming softly to her self.

"I'm going to get dressed ok?"

"Yes" Maria said.

Olivia went her shutting the door behind her. She slid to the floor breathing hard. She had to compose herself. Everything was ok. Maria was ok now and she wasn't going to let her feel that pain again. She wiped her eyes and started getting ready for work. She stepped out of her room. She had on black slacks and a red and white stripped shirt that had a pocket on her stomach she brushed her hair out and went to Maria.

Maria turned and looked at her mother with a smile on her face. She was watching Icarly, which she recorded on the TV.

Olivia went behind her and started braiding her long brown hair. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not sure"

Olivia nodded. "I'll think of something then." She finished and said. "You ready to go?"

"Si" Maria said getting her book bag. She followed Olivia out of the door.

~After School~  
"Hey Maria! Who are you waiting for?" Paige asked as she skipped over to her and sitting next to her on the bench.

"My mother. We are going to go and get a kitten" Maria said turning to her best friend excitedly.

"Wow! Wish I could get a kitten but my mother is allergic to animal hair. I have goldfish" Paige sighed.

Maria smiled.

"So next weekend is my birthday and my mommy said that I can have this sleep over party. And I can invite 3 friends."

Maria nodded hoping she was one of those friends.

"So I told my om you of course. Then Lisa and Quinn."

"Really?"

"Of course you're my best friend" Paige said smiling. She turned and smiled at the women coming over to him. "She is pretty" She whispered.

Maria smiled largely. "That's my mom"

"Hey sweetie. Sorry I'm late" Olivia said coming over to Maria and a girl. "Who is this?"

"Oh This is my friend Paige Foster" Maria said.

Olivia smiled warmly at the small girl. "Hi Paige. I'm Olivia."

Paige smiled and said. "My birthday is next week and my mom said that I can have a sleep over party and I invited Maria. I'll have invatations Monday"

"Ok. Sounds good to me" Olivia said.

"Oh there is my big brother I got to go" Paige said turning away. She turned back and said. "Bye Maria. Bye Olivia"

"Bye" Maria called watching her best friend walk away. Maria followed her mother to the car and she settled in the backseat. "So I can go to the sleep over?"

"Sure I don't see a problem with it." Olivia said as she drove.

Maria smiled and leaned back in the seat cushion. They soon arrived at the pet store. Olivia parked and they got out. Maria got her hand as they walked inside the store.

"Go ahead look at them and tell me which one you like the most" Olivia said walking next to her daughter.

"This one" Maria said after looking at every single on.

It was a girl tabby. Her body was orange and white. But her tail was all white. Her tummy a light orange. She had a orange patch over her left eye and a white one over her right eye.

"She is beautiful" Olivia cooed after seeing the one her daughter chose.

"She is" Maria whispered

Soon a women came over and helped them to get everything they would need to take care of the kitten. Olivia paid for everything and they were soon on their way back to the apartment. "So what are you going to name her?"

"I'm not sure yet" Maria said as she held the cat holder.

Olivia nodded smiling.

~Later that night~  
Maria sat on the floor playing with the small kitten. "I got it!" She cried.

Olivia came into the room holding a basket full of clean clothes. "Got what?"

"Her name" Maria said excitedly.

"Tell me" Olivia said excitedly. She sat on the couch.

"Her name is Sun" Maria said proudly.

"That's a prefect name for her."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth!!!!! Sorry for the long wait but guess what?? I'M OUT FOR SPRING BREAK!!! So that means i can update!!! Yeah go spring break!!!! lol so anywho here is the next chapter in the story!!!!  
I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit wish i did but i don't!!!!**_

Olivia looked at her self in the mirror. She was nervous about her date with Elliot and about the fact the Maria was going to spend the night over Paige's house for the sleepover.

Maria was in her room looking at her bag. She bit her bottom lip but then smiled. "Breath everything is going to be fine" She said to her self.

"Breath everything is going to be fine" Olivia said to herself. She smiled and took one last look in the mirror at her self. She curled her hair so if fell gently around her face. She wore a blue halter shirt with a matching blue skirt that fell to her knees. "Maria are you ready?" She called as she pulled on blue strappy heels.

"Mom? Can you come here?" Maria called.

Olivia grabbed her purse and her jacket and went to her daughter's room. "What's up?"

Maria looked up at the ceiling confused. "Uhm the ceiling?"

Olivia laughed. "No sweetie it's just a saying. It means what's going on"

Maria blushed slightly. "Oh. Yes. So we are going to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yep. I have tomorrow off. So we will go shopping" Olivia said smiling. She then helped Maria roll up her sleeping bag. "Ready?"

Maria nodded and followed her into the living room. "You will have your cell phone right? You know for i can call you right?"

Olivia turned and squatted so she was looking Maria in the eye. "Of course sweetness. You can call me whenever you need to talk to me. And if you need me to pick you up i will ok?"

Maria nodded. "I will be fine"

Olivia smiled. "Came on let's go. Elliot's here"

Maria nodded and called out. "Sun!" She smiled and picked up the little kitten kissed her forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" The kitten purred. Maria put the kitten down on the floor and put her jacket on. "I'm ready now"

Olivia nodded and they soon joined Elliot in his SUV. "Hey there" she said smiling.

He smiled and brought Olivia's head to him and kissed her lips gently. He loved kissing her. Her lips just screamed kiss me. He pulled away from her and turned to Maria. "Hey. How are you doing"

"Good. I'm excited about the sleepover" Maria said with a smile.

"That is good sweetie" Elliot said as he started the car. They soon arrived at Paige's house.

Olivia got out of the car and walked with Maria up to the door. She knocked and Paige opened the door. "Hi Paige. Where is your mother?"

"Right in the kitchen! Come on! You are the first one here! Come see my room!" Paige said excitedly.

Maria ran off with her.

Olivia smiled and went to the kitchen. "Hey Prue"

"Hey Olivia! You look nice. Hot date?"

Olivia felt herself blush. "Actually yes. I just....uhm well"

Prue stood and said. "Trust i know how you are feeling i have 3. Maria is going to be fine."

Olivia sighed. "I told her to call me if she needs to. That's ok right?"

"Of course it is." Prue said smiling.

Olivia smiled. "Well i should get going. I'm going to say good bye to Maria. Thanks Prue for letting Maria staying the night."

"No problem Maria is a sweetheart" Prue followed her to the door.

"Maria!" Olivia called.

"Coming Madre!" Maria called somewhere from upstairs.

Olivia smiled when Maria came down the stairs with a large smile on her face. "I'm about to go. You going to be ok?"

"Si. Te Amo Madre"

"Te Amo" Olivia said kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. "Have fun. Call me before you go to sleep?"

"Si. Have fun with Elliot" Maria said smiling.

Olivia nodded hugged her one more time and then walked out the door. She felt tears in her eyes. She got in the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Liv everything is going to be ok." Elliot said getting her hand.

"Yeah...I know. It just feels weird you know to leave her and... I mean i don't know."

_**  
**_Elliot nodded and said. "I know how you are feeling Liv. Trust me it gets better. Prue is a really good mother. My kids love her almost as much as they love you"

Olivia laughed and brought his face to hers and she kissed him again. Her hands intertwined around her neck.

His hands fell to her waist as he kissed her softly. He pulled away from her and kissed her closed eyes. "You ready to go Benson?"

Olivia nodded. "Let's do this"

~11pm~  
Olivia and Elliot went inside her apartment. They had gone out to dinner and then saw a scary movie. "Did you like it Liv?"

Olivia looked around her house nervously. "Yeah. It was scary though"

Elliot smirked. "Livvie Honey? Were you scared? You can take down rapist and kidnappers but you get afraid of a slasher flick!"

Olivia blushed and swatted him. "True but that movie had wrong amounts of blood and gore! And what is it with women in scary movies these days! They are always getting naked or having sex! I mean came on who has sex in a forest? A forest were a known killer originated from?" Olivia said as she cut on some lights. When something moved past her feet she jumped and screamed.

"Liv?" Elliot said shocked.

Olivia placed a hand on her heart that was beating way to fast. She bent down and picked up Sun. "Sun that isn't very nice! You just about scared me shitless!"

Elliot laughed. "I don't think I can leave you alone tonight! That movie really shook you up!"

Olivia blushed and then pulled her phone out. She sighed Maria hadn't called her to tell her good night yet.

"Olivia. She is at a sleepover. She might have forgotten to call. Now come on let's watch another movie. Non Scary. What do you want to watch?"

Olivia nodded and followed him to the couch. She smiled him and her being together was actually working. She loved being with him like this. Not having to worry about a case, just being together. She liked a lot. She sat down next to him cuddling to his build. "Wait. I'll go and change out of this."

Elliot nodded and watched as she left out of the room. He smiled and stood. He would pick out a movie they would watch. Being with Olivia like this was really working. His feelings for her were progressing.

Olivia stood in her room wearing only her bra and underwear. She wasn't sure of what to wear with Elliot around. Sure before she could have thrown anything on and it wouldn't have been a problem but now they were together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, she wasn't sure what she should wear. She decided on blue shorts that stopped at her mid thigh and a yellow tank top. She breathed in and out; she then turned the door knob and went back to Elliot.

Elliot turned when she came out of the room. His mouth watered. Sure he saw her in shorts and a tank top before but tonight it was different. So… So different. "I…Uhm….We could watch...Uhm this" he wasn't even sure of what movie he was holding up.

Olivia smiled at his expression. "You want to watch White Chicks?"

Elliot looked at the movie and nodded. "Sure let's watch this."

She nodded and sat on the couch. She cuddled into his build once he sat back down. Her head resting on his chest and her hands lying on his waist.

Elliot was trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He then rested his hand on her shoulders. By the middle of the movie his hands rested on her waist.

Olivia was rather comfortable when her cell phone rang. She sprang forward and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Hola Madre!"

"Hi Maria! Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes. I am having a wonderful time! I will tell you tomorrow of everything. I was just calling to tell you good night"

"Good night sweetie. Te Amo"

"Te Amo mama" Maria said.

Olivia smiled and hung up the phone. "She called! Everything is just fine."

"I told you so Liv"

"You did, didn't you?" Olivia said with a large smile. She stood and planted herself in Elliot's lap.

He breathed in sharply. "What are you doing Liv? I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

"I do. I just want to be close to you that's all" She whispered.

Elliot nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his body. He shrived she smelled really good.

Olivia smiled and fixed herself, so Elliot was basically holding her. "Thank you"

"Anytime. I mean that" Elliot said as he started to kiss her neck softly.

She moaned slightly and cocked her head to the side so he would have better access. "Mmm El"

He laughed against her neck and kept doing it.

She turned so she was straddling him. She dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned as he continued his actions.

He moved his lips from her neck to her lips and kissed her hard his hands traveled down her body slightly touching her breast and then falling to her waist.

She moaned arching into him. She pulled away from him breathing heavily. "El. Elliot I…Uhm" She cleared her throat and said. "I love you"

Elliot looked her in the eye and said with a smile. "I love you too Olivia"

Olivia broke out into a smile and kissed him gently. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. "It feels wonderful to say that you know."

"I know what you mean. I have been wanting to say that to you for a really long time" He kissed her hairline.

Olivia smiled. She was so happy everything was falling into place. She had a wonderful daughter and a boyfriend that loved her. Things were going good.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ello people of earth!!!! Here is the next chapter in the story!!! I changed my mind there is going to be like 3 more chapters after this one!!!!! Yep so have fun and please review!! Oh yeah WARNING there is minor smut!!!! Yep that's right I added some smut. Not a lot because I'm not really in the mood to wrote any at the moment.  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!!! Wish I did but I don't sigh!!!**_

Olivia awoke to a heavy breathing under her. She opened her eyes she was still on her couch. She looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep on Elliot. He was gently rubbing her waist. She smiled and kissed his chest. "What time is it?" She asked

He smiled and kissed her head gently. "1am. White Chicks is over so I turned the TV on. Now watching The X-Files."

"Good choice. Lay down"

"Why?"

"So I can watch too. And let's face it Elliot you aren't going any where you are way to comfy."

Elliot laughed and fixed himself so Olivia was lying on top of him. His hand started to gently rub her back. "I love you"

Olivia smiled. She really liked hearing Elliot saying that. "I love you too" And it sounded even better when it left her mouth. She lifted her head and started to kiss him again. She moaned feeling his hands on her ass. She pulled away from him with a quirked eyebrow.

He smirked, his hands not leaving their place, "What?" his voice sounded husky. His eyes were a shade darker.

She said nothing. She just looked at him with a amused face.

He smiled and gently squeezed his hands. He smirked when she moaned softly. "You would like that." he whispered.

"What?" she asked

"Oh nothing Livvie. What's with the eyebrow?" He said innocently.

She smirked. "Ah the hands on my ass?"

"Ohh these hands?" he said as he squeezed them, these time he started kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned louder. "Elllll" her hips started to move on their on accord.

"Jesus Liv" He moaned against her neck. He wanted her so bad, but he didn't want them to have their first time on the couch. He wanted it special. But his body wasn't listening to his mind. His hips started to move in sync with hers. His lips found hers and they shared a passionate kiss.

"El. God" she moaned. She sat up, bringing Elliot with her, and pulled away from his kiss (her hips still grinding into his) She looked into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Livvie do you want to do this?" he asked. He stilled her hips and stared her in the eye.

She bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking. She then smiled and said. "Elliot Stabler put me to bed"

He laughed and stood and once she wrapped her legs around his waist they went to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the early morning loving and cherishing each others bodies.

~Sunday~

Olivia walked into the 1-6 with a pep in her step. She only had to be her half time today. All 4 of the detectives did since they had a Sexual Harassment Class. Olivia thought that was pretty funny. She worked at the Special Victims Unit! She should know what was good touch and bad touch. She lightly touched her lips and smiled. Thinking about what she and Elliot did. She had no regrets and neither did he. She sighed and sat at her desk waiting for the others to hurry up and get here! They were going to go down to the Hilton together, the Department had one of the dining rooms for the class.

"Hey Baby Girl!" Fin said as he came in to room with coffee. He smiled he saw something different about Olivia. Like she was glowing. "So how was your weekend?"

"Oh it was wonderful. Maria was over a friends house and I well I had fun" She said with a blush.

"Bet you did" Munch said walking in with Elliot.

"Here you go Liv" Elliot said with a smile. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks El" She said smiling brightly.

"Oh no coffee for us!" Munch exclaimed.

"Oh no just for his Liv" Fin teased.

Elliot and Olivia just laughed.

"Oh see they don't deny it! What happened this weekend?" Munch said. His eyebrow was raised and he a knowing smirk on his face.

Elliot and Olivia shared and look and they both nodded. "We are together. Have been since I got divorced" Elliot said simply.

"Ha-ha! Told I told now pay up" Fin said turning to Munch.

"What?" Olivia said confused

"Yeah. You can tell they did. Liv is way to smiley. It's was $75 right?" Munch said.

"Damn right." Fin laughed

"Did you guys seriously bet on us?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"Duh. Just about everyone did. And no worries my friend I will be getting my 75. You know it's coming" Munch said.

"What's coming!" Olivia asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet baby girl" Fin said laughing.

Olivia hugged and crossed her arms across her chest. She couldn't help it she broke out laughing with everyone else. "Uh I hate you guys"

"Whatever you love us" Elliot said.

"Oh no I really dislike you Stabler" Olivia said trying to catch her breath.

"That is not what you were saying Friday or Saturday" He sang as he walked over to his desk.

~Later that day~  
Olivia walked into the apartment with Maria close behind her. "Then what happened?"

"We all started to have a pillow fight!" Maria said excitedly.

"Ah pillow fights. Something that is needed at all sleepovers" Olivia said with a laugh. She placed her keys on the key rack. She took of her light jacket and then turned to her daughter who was doing the same. "Maria?"

"Si?"

"Do you want to go out? We can go to this burger place and talk. Then maybe a movie or skating?" Olivia said. She missed Maria this weekend and she wanted to enjoy the rest of the day she had off.

"Oh yes! Can we go skating?" Maria asked her eyes growing large.

"Let's go!" So they put their coats back on and were soon walking hand and hand outside. It was a beautiful day outside. They went to the Skating Ring first. They stayed there for almost 3years. After that they went to Red Robin. They sat at the table waiting for the waiter to return with their drinks.

"I liked those songs they played as we skate" Maria said. "My favorite was that Umbrella song. You can stay under my Umbrella..Ay…Ay..Ay under my Umbrella" Maria sang.

Olivia laughed. "Me too. I liked Fergalicious"

Maria and Olivia both laughed. They talked and ate their food. "Ready to go?" Olivia asked. She noticed it was getting a little dark outside.

"Si"

Olivia paid and then they set out back to the house. Olivia held to Maria's hand weaving her between people and talking to her. "So what to do when we get home. We still have almost 3 hours until its time to get ready for bed?"

"Maria wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the person walking towards them. He looked familiar. She felt her body tense up an she gasped, her hand tightening around Olivia's. He was one of Richards friends.

Olivia felt the difference in her daughter and she looked at her. "Sweetie are you ok? Maria what's wrong?"

Maria was trembling hard. Her eyes wide.

The man stopped right in front of them. He remember Maria very well. "Is she ok?"

Olivia looked at the terrified look on Maria's face. She looked at the man and things started to add together. She felt her blood boiling. "Yeah. I think she is going to be just fine" She looked and wanted to jump up and down in happiness their was a cop right down the sidewalk right in shouting distance. Just in case this man tried to make a run for.

"That's really good. It feels nice"

Maria backed away from him and tightening her grip on Olivia's hand. Her heart was beating fast and she started feeling light head. He would say that. When he did horrible things to her.

Olivia knew what she had to do. "Yeah she is going to be just fine. Knowing that one of her rapist is going is going to be locked away just like she was"

By now others in the sidewalk had stopped walking and looked at the 3 people.

The man smirked an said. "You have no proof bitch. I deny everything."

"Oh but I will Mister Harrison that works at Mark's Fax Machines." Olivia said with a snarl as she read his shirt

He pushed past them, sending Maria to the floor.

"HELP!" Olivia screamed. She bent down and looked at her daughter. "STOP HIM!"She yelled

One of the one lookers. A large man stuck his foot out and sent the man tumbling to floor landing on his arm. He cried out in pain.

"Maria? Sweetie is you ok?" Olivia asked.

"My head hurts. Duele mi cabeza" she whispered.

"Are you ok?" the police officer asked coming over to them with his gun raised.

"No. My daughter is not ok. Call a bus" when she saw the look on the officers face. "Detective Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit"

The officer nodded and pulled out his walkie.

"Maria. Your ok" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. She looked and saw that the man was being held by his shirt by the large man. "You're going to be just fine"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people of earth!!!! Sorry for the long wait but i have school!!!! gross! lol so on with the story!!! Thanks for the reviews and stuff like that!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (wish i did but i don't)**_

Olivia sat at the 1-6 her leg shaking with anxiety. Elliot and Fin were talking with the men that she and Maria encountered on the sidewalk. Maria was in her lap, sleeping. She didn't feel like going home just yet. It occurred to her after they arrived how many men in this city could have hurt Maria during her time with Richard. That thought truly terrified her. What if this happened again? What if Maria was at the playground and she saw another man that hurt her? But what frightened Olivia the most was the fact that she might not be there next time something like this happens!

Elliot came back out with Fin. A look of disgust on his face. He went over to Olivia he bent down to see if Maria was asleep. He sighed and said. "That creep confessed to everything!" Elliot said softly.

"What did he confess to?"

Elliot sighed. "Raping her. He said was with her over 5 times! Sick! He said that he has pictures. He has no problem handing it all over"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She started to stroke Maria's hair.

"He wants to change. He wants to be a better person. I think he thinks jail will help" Elliot said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You want me to drive you home?"

Olivia nodded and she fixed Maria so she would be laying her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia said a quite good bye to everyone and followed Elliot to his car. Soon they were in Olivia's apartment. "I'll be right back" she said. She went inside Maria's room and changed her into her pj's she didn't want to wake her up. She kissed her daughter goodnight and placed her stuffed hippo in her arms. "Te Amo" She then closed Maria's door and went to Elliot's waiting room.

Elliot hugged Olivia closely and lightly kissed her hairline. His hands on her waist comforting her. "Everything is fine Liv"

Olivia nodded and sniffed. "Yeah I know"

"You want me to stay the night?" Elliot asked.

"No I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Olivia answered after almost 5 minutes.

Elliot nodded and they sat on the couch together. Just sitting and watching TV. They had no idea what the show was they just knew that they we were watching it together. Around 12 Elliot stood. "I think I should get going Liv."

Olivia nodded yawning as she stood to hug and kiss him good bye. "Thanks for being here Elliot"

He smiled and hugged Olivia close to his chest. He kissed her hairline and then brought her face to his and kissed her lips softly. He smiled on the inside when Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly moaned into his mouth. His hands fell to her waist and brought her closer to his body.

She moaned again and slowly pulled away from him. "I love you"

"I love you too Livvie. With everything" He said kissing her nose.

Olivia smiled brightly and said. "Bye"

"Bye sweetness" he whispered as he kissed her softly and quickly.

She smiled as she closed and locked the door after him. She leaned against the door lightly touching her lips smiling. She snapped out of it when she heard a whimper. Her heart was beating fast. She went to Maria's room and slowly opened the door. She went inside and saw that Maria was still asleep, but was tossing and turning all over the bed. Olivia quickly went over to her and squatted down on the floor. "Maria? Sweetie. Your ok wake up honey"

Maria whimpered again and seemed to toss and turn harder. "Please.....No me hagos dano" she whispered in Spanish.

"Don't hurt me" Olivia translated in English. She felt her eye widen. "Oh Maria wake up sweetie" She lightly touched Maria's shoulder.

Maria bolted up, sweat was running down her face and covered her body. She was breathing hard. "No me hagos dano! Don't hurt me!" she said.

"Maria it's me"

"Mommy?" Maria whispered. She then started to cry.

Olivia brought Maria into her arms and held her close. "You're ok now. It was all a dream"

"No! It wasn't he...was their in my dream! Both of them were there in my dream... And they hurt me. I don't want them to hurt me" She said.

Olivia nodded. "I know you don't sweetie. I won't let them. I am going to do my damn hardest to make sure you never get hurt again. Came on you can sleep in my room"

Maria sniffed and nodded and followed Olivia into her room and snuggled into her bed. "Thank you"

"Te Amo" Olivia said softy laying down next to her and smoothing her hair.

"Te Amo madre." Maria said softly. She wiggled so that she was cuddled into Olivia's build. She sniffed. "Sometimes when I am not with. I get scared. I think I see on of those men that hurt me. But when I take a deep breath like you tell me and I don't see them any more" she whispered.

Olivia kissed her daughters head. "Do you want to go back and start to see Dr. Huang again? Did he help you last time?"

Maria nodded. "Yes very much. He helped stop the nightmares. He helped me very much. But sometimes I get scared"

"So do you want to talk him? I can talk to him tomorrow" Olivia asked again.

"Yes. Can you?"

"Yes. I'll call him. That man is going to jail. For a very long time" Olivia added.

"Good" Maria said with a yawn. She soon fell asleep cuddled into Olivia's arms.

Olivia softly patted her hair until she fell asleep herself.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people of earth!!!! Here is the next chapter in the story! Sorry for like the longest wait ever but I was brain dead on what to do next!!! So I have like two more chapters left in this story. Tears!!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

it had been 2 weeks since Olivia and Maria encountered that man on the sidewalk. Maria was still talking to Dr. Huang and Olivia and Elliot were getting closer. It was 2 days before Christmas and the Benson ladies were excited. Elliot had invited them over for Christmas dinner. Maria was very excited. She would actually see New York during the winter. She was on winter break and Olivia had a few days off. "Maria?"She called. They had some last minute shopping to do.

Maria came skipping from out of her bedroom. She was wearing dark blue jeans, black uggs and a white and black long sleeved stripped shirt. She had her hair in a high pony tail. "I'm ready"

"Good. That shirt was a good choice" Olivia said. She was also wearing dark jeans and black uggs but her shirt was just black. She left her hair down. "So let's check our list."

"Ok!" Maria said excitedly.

"Cragen?"

"Check. He has a watch!"

"Munch?"

"Check. A book"

Olivia chuckled. John would like the book she found at Borders. It was full of what some would call Government cover ups. "Fin?"

"Check. Uncle Fin has a CD and a watch"

"Casey?"

"No nothing yet for her"

"Elliot?" Olivia didn't know why she asked. She didn't have anything for him yet. She wasn't sure what to get him. They have been dating for at least 5 months and they have been partners for 7. She knew what to get him before. But now it seemed like a harder choice.

"Nothing yet"

"Huang?"

"Yes we got him a book"

Olivia nodded. "Maureen?"

"A shirt with a matching skirt and a CD" Maria said with a smile.

"Kathleen?"

"Nothing yet"

Olivia sighed. "Uhm Lizzie? And Dickie?"

"We got Lizzie a movie and a pair of jeans with a matching shirt. And Dickie a signed soccer ball and a video game" Maria said. "So we need gifts for Kathleen, Elliot and Casey"

Olivia nodded. She had already gotten Maria gifts and she couldn't wait to see her daughters face as she opened them. Just then Sun came inside the room and meowed. "That reminds me. We need cat food. We should go grocery shopping also. Afterwards we can curl up and continue our Favorite movie-thon"

Maria nodded with a bright smile. "Si. That sounds wonderful"

So the two set out shopping in hopes of finding prefect gifts for their friends, their loved ones.

~Stabler Residence~  
"DAD COME ON WE HAVE LAST MINUTE SHOPPING AND YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE US!" Lizzie yelled up the stairs. She was with her twin and Kathleen. Maureen was by the Christmas tree. Looking to see who still needed gifts.

Elliot came down the stairs and smiled at his children. "Happy! Now let's go"

"Wait we have to see who we still need gifts for" Kathleen called.

"Ok who?" Elliot asked he was slightly annoyed. "Do we have a gift for Fin?"

"Uncle Fin has a new chain necklace and cologne." Maureen called. She put his gift pack under the tree. "Aunt Casey has a bracelet and book on law" Maureen added placing that gift back under the tree.

"Munch?" Elliot asked.

"Nope nothing yet." Maureen called back to her father.

"Huang?" Elliot said. He was naming the people of the 1-6 of in his head.

"Nothing yet. Oh I found Grandpa Don's gift! He was a picture of us framed and then a book"

"Ok good. Liv?"

"Yes something from us kids! Where is your gift to her dad?" Maureen teased.

"Hey daddy? Where is Olivia's gift? What are you getting her? Is it romantic?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

Elliot laughed at his youngest and said. "I don't have her present yet. What did you guys get her?"

"A framed picture of us and a movie, Plus some smell goods" Kathleen said.

Elliot nodded. "What about Maria?"

"Oh we got her loads of stuff! It's so fun shopping for kids under the age of 11!" Maureen said with a smile coming over to her family.

"What? I got her all of the Spy Kid movies and an outfit" Elliot said.

His kids nodded. "Good choice."

"I got her a soccer ball and a tennis racket" Dickie said.

"I got her an outfit and the Maximum Ride series" Kathleen said with a smile.

"I got her a mix CD of all her favorite music and 2 Bratz" Maureen said.

Lizzie but her bottom lip. "I haven't gotten her anything yet. I'm not sure on what to get her!" Lizzie said.

"Oh. No worries you'll find something. Now let's get out of here so we can get back home tin the nice warm living room and watch a movie" Elliot said as he put his coat on. His children followed suit and soon they were out the door and in the car.

~2 days later~  
Maria's eyes snapped open and she jumped up. It was Christmas! "It's Christmas!"She sang as she swung her legs of the side of her bed and slipped her house shoes on. She pulled on her light purple robe and skipped to Olivia's room. She slowly opened the door and snuck over to her bed. "FELIZ NAVIDAD!" Maria sang as she jumped on Olivia.

Olivia was already up when Maria came into her room. She sat up laughing wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist. "Feliz Navidad. Te amo"

'Te amo" Maria answered. "Come we must open presents! Vamos a abirir regalos"s She sang.

Olivia nodded. "First we must brush our teeth and wash out faces then we can hurry and open the presents. After that we can eat and get ready go over Elliot's house for we can open more presents and eat more food!"

Maria nodded and she stood and ran to the bathroom. Olivia close behind her. Soon they were in the living room opening gifts under their small tree. Maria had gotten Olivia a shirt, smell goods, a picture of her that was framed, a DVD and a bracelet. "I have been saving money. So I could get you nice things for Christmas. Do you like them? I remember you saying you liked this Sandra Bullock women and I found that movie when we went shopping"

Olivia laughed. She had tears in her eyes. Maria had gotten her. Practical Magic. "I love this movie and these gifts! Thank you so much sweetie this bracelet is beautiful"

"I have one just like it see" Maria said with a smile. She showed Olivia her matching charm bracelet.

"Here open your gifts!" Olivia said wiping her eyes. She had gotten Maria a lot of outfits, another pair of Uggs, smell goods, the first two Harry Potter books, a gift card to Toys R Us, and a light purple diary that had her name in sparkly dark blue letters.

Maria looked at everything in front of her with wide eyes. "Mom... I..." she couldn't find the words. So she got up and hugged Olivia tightly. She let the tears fall from her eyes. "Thank you so much!" She cried.

"No problem sweetie. No come on let's put our stuff away. Get dressed, eat and head over to Elliot's house. But before we go I have something I need to tell you" Olivia said.

~Stabler Residence~  
it was 30 minutes before everyone was suppose to get here. It was a rather fun Christmas for the Stabler kids. They were upstairs putting their gifts away.

Maureen was in her room. She had gotten outfits and a heart necklace from her father. Plus a charm. Whenever one of Elliot's daughters turned 10 he brought them a charm bracelet and he would get them charms and every now and then. She had gotten a Fall Out Boy and smell goods from Kathleen. A hat and matching vest from Lizzie and from Dickie she had gotten "Austin Powers Gold member" on DVD. She laughed looking at the DVD. Dickie had an odd sense of humor.

Kathleen was in her room also. She had gotten A charm from her father along with outfits and heart earrings. From Maureen she had gotten a Greenday CD and a Greenday poster. From Lizzie she had gotten an outfit and smell goods. From Dickie she had gotten her "Stick It"

Lizzie was also in her room. She had finally gotten her charm on her bracelet. She smiled as the bracelet jingled. She also got outfits from her father and a heart ring. From Maureen she had gotten on book on the some of the greatest poets and smell goods. Kathleen had gotten her a gift card to Anne's Fabrics and a Christina Aguilera CD. Dickie had gotten her. "Bring It On and Princess Diaries" which were her favorite movies.

Dickie was lying on his bed throwing his soccer ball up and down. He smiled. When he turned 10 his dad started buying him baseball cards. Every now and then his dad would bring him 2 or 3. He had small collection but it was still pretty good. He also got cloths from his dad. From Maureen he had gotten a new skateboard. Since she broke his last one. (She ran over it) from Kathleen he got a gift card to a sporting goods store and from Lizzie he got him. "The Goonies and The Sandlot" those were his favorite movies.

Soon everyone started showing up and gifts were exchanged. Olivia kept looking at Elliot and then at Maria. She smiled and winked at her daughter. Elliot had gotten Maria a charm bracelet and her first charm. She and Maria also had a secret. "Uhm Elliot. Can I talk to you for a moment please? In the kitchen."

Everyone watched as they walked out of the room. "Wonder what that is about" Casey said.

Maria shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Olivia was standing by the stove and biting her bottom lip. "I have your present" they said at the same time. They both laughed and said at the same time. "You first"

"Ok I'll go first!" Olivia laughed. She pulled a small box from out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Elliot. She looked at him as he opened it.

Elliot's eyes widen. Inside the box was a sonogram and written next to it was. "Merry Christmas daddy! I should see you by July! Love you!" he looked at Olivia and said. "Your pregnant!"

"Yeah!" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. She cried out laughing when Elliot hugged her tightly. "Your happy?"

"Damn right!" He said with a smile as he kissed her lips. "So your do in July?"

"Yep. No more questions! I want my gift!" Olivia pouted.

Elliot smiled and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened as he knelt down on one knee. "Liv I can't spend any more days knowing that you are just my girlfriend. I view you as much more than that! I love you with my soul. Will you marry me? Be my wife"

Olivia's eyes went wide a she took everything in. "I say the same thing. Yes I'll be your wife!" She kissed him as she cried. She pulled away from him. "I'm going to be a mommy again and a wife!"

"I get to be a daddy yet again. To two little girls"

"How do you know the baby is girl?"

"Have you seen my children?"

Olivia laughed. "Good point"

"I KNEW IT! WE TOLD YOU SO!" A voice shouted.

Olivia and Elliot bother turned towards the door and they blushed everyone was in the door way. They had seen and heard everything.

"Congrats!" Cragen said with a smile.

"About god damn time!" Fin said.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello people of earth!!!! Here is the final chapter in the story!!! Sigh I have tears! It's like sending your baby off to Kindergarten. No it's more like college.. OK here I am rambling! Sorry so anywho this is the last chapter in the story. I'm not doing a sequel or anything else. Everything is going to be answered in this chapter! I have another story in the works! So please review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

It was June and New York was sizzling. Since Christmas Olivia and Elliot started planning their wedding. The wedding was today June 4th. She wanted a summer wedding; she wanted to be married before the baby came. They would go on their honeymoon later. All the kids were going to being the wedding. Elliot's twin niece and nephew would be the flower girl and the ring bearer. Casey was Olivia's maid of honor. Jim, Elliot's brother, was going to be his best man. The wedding was going to be at the church Elliot went to. The reception would be at a local party house. Olivia was at Casey's house with the girls. Which included Melinda, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Maria and Casey and her herself. She was standing in front of Casey's mirror. She smiled lightly touching her large baby bump. She was 31 weeks pregnant and had a few more weeks to go. She looked at the wedding dress with a large smile. It was light cream and fell to her knees. It had an empire waist and had halter strap. It was beautiful. She felt tears in her eyes once again.

There was a knock on the door. "Mom? Can we come in?" Maria asked.

Olivia nodded wiping her eyes. "Yeah sure come on in"

The door opened and Maria, Lizzie, Maureen, Kathleen and Elliot's niece Stacy came in wearing their dresses. They all looked like Olivia's but just different shade a blue and they had ribbons around their waist. Maria's was a light blue and her ribbon was cream along with the hemline of her dress it had thicker straps. Lizzie's dress was dark blue with the same cream as Olivia's dress on her ribbon and hemline it had spaghetti straps. Kathleen's dress was dark blue and had the same cream as Olivia on her ribbon and hemline but her dress was strapless. Kathleen wasn't a junior bridesmaid. She was a regular bride maid with Melinda and Elliot's sister. Their dresses were cream with blue ribbons and blue hemlines. "How do we look?" Kathleen asked.

"Very beautiful!" Olivia gushed. She wanted to get them dresses that they would wear again. Not something that would stay hung up in their closest.

"Do I look beautiful Aunty Livvie?" Stacy asked. Stacy's dressed looked just looked Olivia's but her bottom hemline was blue.

Olivia bent down a tad and said. "You look really beautiful firefly!" Olivia started calling 6 year old Stacy firefly when Olivia met her. Stacy was 4 and was obsessed with how firefly's glowed.

Stacy smiled showing off her gap. She had lost her tooth earlier that week. "You do too! When is the baby going to come?"

"Soon. And thank you" Olivia said with a smile.

"Auntie Casey wanted to know if you wanted to go eat now" Maria asked. She was excited about everything. She couldn't wait to get a new baby sister or brother plus older siblings. She loved the Stablers.

"Yeah sure let's go" Olivia said. She slipped on flip flops and went down the hall to wear Casey, Melinda and Sarah was standing. The girls went to took off the dresses.

"So where are we going to go? I am starving!" Olivia said.

"We were thinking a nice Italian place" Sarah said to her soon to be sister in law. She really liked Olivia. A lot more than she liked Kathy. She always told Elliot that Kathy was totally bitchy. She was Elliot's younger sister.

"That sounds great!" Olivia said with a smile. Soon the younger girls came back. Stacy skipped into her mothers arms. Sarah and Stacy looked some much alike. Dark auburn hair and light blue eyes.

Maria skipped over to her mother and everyone soon left the house and went to the restaurant.

~The Next Day~  
Olivia was standing inside a room of the church she was looking at herself in the mirror. She had her down and her make up on and her dress. The girls where in there with her. They were bustling and having a good time. Olivia breathed and smiled. She was getting married to the man of her dreams today. Soon Cragen came to take her down the aisle. Melinda, Casey, Sarah and Maureen went first followed by Kathleen, Lizzie and Maria. Olivia was standing with Don and Stacy. "Go ahead honey" Olivia whispered.

Stacy got her twin brother, Stephen, hand and they both started to walk down the aisle. They looked so cute.

"Ready?" Don whispered to her.

"Yeah. Thank you for this. Giving me away and everything. And ow" she whimpered the last part. Her hand falling to her stomach.

"What are you ok Liv?" Cragen said. Concern laced his words and eyes.

"Yeah. Just been having a sharp pain in my side all day. I think it's just the baby being in the wrong spot"

"Liv?"

"No I'm fine! I swear!" She said her eyes wide. She wasn't really sure if she was fine. But she smiled and nodded for good measure.

Cragen raised his eyebrow but still got his "daughter's" arm and they started down the aisle. Once at the front of the aisle. He whispered what happened into Elliot's ear.

Elliot's eyes widen but he nodded. Cragen went to his seat and waited for his next part. He was keeping a close eye one Olivia. Elliot stood next to Olivia and whispered in her ear. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she whispered back.

The priest started talking and they waited for their parts. They each made their own vows and soon it was time to kiss the bride.

Elliot pulled Olivia close to his body and kissed her softly but passionately.

At the moment Olivia felt that pain again. She whimpered into Elliot's mouth.

He pulled away and everyone started clapping and cheering. Lizzie and Maria were hugging and crying. Maureen and Kathleen joined their hug. "Olivia what is going on?"

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. "I think I'm having contractions. But it is too early! I can't be" she said

He nodded unsure of what to say. He was going to take her to the hospital. If the baby was born today this will be one hell of a birth story! "How far are they apart?"

"30 minutes" Olivia said.

"Liv!"

"What? I thought it was just the baby kicking!"

"Thought what was the baby kicking?" Maria asked coming over to hug her mother and Elliot.

"Maureen, Kathleen Liz, Dickie come here for a sec" Elliot called.

The kids all gathered around Elliot confused. "Daddy what's up?" Lizzie asked.

"Olivia is having contractions. So we have to take her to the hospital. So go to the back room and get your things. I'll tell everyone else." He whispered to his kids.

"Holy crap!" Maureen said looking at Olivia. "Ok you heard the man let's go!" She said to the younger kids. They followed her past the family and friends.

"Everyone! We are sorry but we won't be going to the party" Elliot laughed. "It seems the baby wants to come a tad bit early."

"No way!" Casey said coming over to Olivia.

"No! We don't know what it is yet"

"Liv. Darling I have been through this 3 other times you are about to go into labor. I can't believe I couldn't tell" Elliot said smiling. Once the kid came back they all went to the waiting car that Cragen had started. Just about everyone else would meet them at the hospital.

~ At the hospital~  
Elliot walked behind Olivia as the entered the hospital. He went over to the desk to start checking her in. Casey went to go get Olivia' overnight bag just in case. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Melinda and Huang were with the kids, who had come in close behind the two newly married couple. "Ok. Come on Livvie" Elliot said coming over to her pushing a wheelchair.

Olivia groaned and sat down in it. She felt her eyes widen and she yelped she felt that pain again. "Ok. Maybe I am going into labor! But it's to really" she whimpered.

"Wait! Esperar!" Maria called. She rushed over to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Buena Suerte! Good luck." Maria said. She then hugged Elliot and went back to her new brother and sisters.

Olivia felt tears run down her face. "Ok. Come on let's go!"

"I love you"

"I love you more" she answered back to her husband

~15 Hours later~  
Lizzie, Dickie and Maria were curled up on the chair sleeping. It was around 4'o clock the next morning and Olivia still didn't have the baby. Huang had left and promised he would return. Casey was leaning against Munch and Melinda against Fin. Cragen was drinking a cup of coffee. Sarah and Jim were standing by each other. Stacy and Stefan were with Sarah's husband.

Elliot into the waiting room about 45 minutes later. He looked tired but extremely happily. "Guess what!"

Lizzie, Dickie and Maria snapped awake hearing hi voice.

"Is it a boy?" Dickie asked hopefully

"Come on. Come see." Was all Elliot said. He turned and they started walking back to where Olivia was. She was lying on the bed. She looked pale and tired. She had been sweating along with crying. She smiled when she saw everyone.

"Hi" she whispered in a throaty voice.

"How are you sweetie?" Casey said going over to her best friend.

"Fine. Did you see" But before she could say anymore the two nurses in the corner turned. They were each holding babies.

"TWINS!" Maria said in a shocked whisper.

"A boy and a girl" Olivia said. "The girl was hiding behind her brother." she added.

"They are both fine. A little small. But they seem to be responding well. The boy is 4 pound 12 ounces and 18 1/2 inches"  
"This little one is 3 pounds 12 ounces and 17 1/2 inches" the other nurse said. She handed the little girl to Olivia. The other nurse handing the other baby to Olivia also.

She cuddled both small babies to her arms.

"Well be back" The nurse said. They walked out leaving them alone.

"Oh they are so beautiful" Cragen said.

Maria nodded and looked at the tiny babies. "Oh so very sweet and tiny" she whispered.

"What are their names? Do you have names yet?" Maureen asked. She looked sat down.

"No not yet" Olivia yawned. "We were expecting a little boy. We liked the name Kendall but now it just doesn't seem right does it little one?" she whispered.

The little baby boy grunted and then yawned.

"Aw!!" the girls cooed.

Dickie rolled his eyes. "Girls"

They could only stay in there a short time so they soon left with Cragen. Promising to return after they had some sleep, eaten and showered.

"We should really think of some names" Elliot said sitting down next to tired wife.

"Well I was thinking Aurora Cody Stabler" Olivia said handing the small girl to her husband. She had jut got down breast feeding her and she think that she has the hang of it.

"Aurora Eleanor Stabler. Rory Stabler. I like it. It's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful baby" Elliot said with a smile. "Don't you think so?" he added.

Aurora gurgled and gave a small burp.

Elliot and Olivia both laughed. "I think that is as close as we are going to get to a yes" Olivia said.

"Me too. For our son I was thinking Aiden Oliver Stabler"

Olivia nodded. "I like that Aurora and Aiden Stabler"

"Do you two like it?" Elliot said to the latest Stablers.

Both babies burped at the same time.

"I think that is a yes." Olivia giggled yawning. She was really tired. But she didn't want to put them down.

"Liv. Get some rest. Trust me you are going to need it."

"Fine. But only for a little while. The babies have to stay 3 days. The docs want to look over them and make sure that they are ok"

"I know. Sweetness get some rest. I love you"

"I love you too" Olivia whispered. She was already fast asleep before she could even pull the cover on her chest.

~The same day later on~  
Maria came into the room silently not knowing if the babies were with Olivia. When she saw it was just Olivia sitting up in the bed. She skipped over with a large smile on her face. "Hola Madre! Como esta?"

"Bien. Muy bien" Olivia said smiling at her daughter. She patted the empty spot next to her and laughed as Maria got next to her in the bed. She wrapped arm around Maria's shoulder and held her close. "I love you so much"

"I love you too. Very much. Muy mucho!" Maria said smiling. "I thank you so much for answering the phone and believing me. You gave me a new chance at life"

Olivia blinked back tears. "I'm glad you called back and trusted me"

"Te Amo Madre"

"Te amo mi Hermosa hija" Olivia said to her. Tears falling from her face free. Maria had done the same for her. Gave her a new chance at life.


End file.
